


Восторг на скорби

by Tamiraina



Series: Шиноби не обещают [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Families of Choice, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, Genin Umino Iruka, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Fic, M/M, Mother Hen Shiranui Genma, Pre-Relationship, Teen Romance, Young Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Жизнь заставляет людей сталкиваться с вещами, которых они предпочитают избегать. Ирука слишком хорошо это знает.Но Какаши?Ну, он все еще выясняет это.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino (minor), Nara Shikamaru & Umino Iruka
Series: Шиноби не обещают [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744045
Kudos: 17





	1. Ты мне ничего не сказал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Rapture on Affliction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840309) by [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor). 



> На всякий случай предупреждаю!  
> История взаимоотношений ребят очень милая, НО в фанфике присутствует характерная для канона жестокость, психологические проблемы, срывы и сомнительные методы совладания. Внимательно смотрим метки.

– Какаши-сан, я думаю, мы были достаточно терпеливы.

Его внимание переключилось с Нары Йошино в разгар ее уговоров на знакомую подпись чакры, поднимающуюся по ступенькам в их квартиру. Ирука рано вернулся домой с тренировки. Не очень хорошо, но неизбежно, учитывая, как настойчива была жена командира джонинов.

То ли не осознавая, то ли просто не заботясь об этом, Йошино продолжила: 

– Прошло уже несколько месяцев, и я думаю, что мы заслуживаем ответа. Вы хоть немного подумали над нашим предложением?

Нейтральное выражение лица Какаши внезапно обострилось, его аура вспыхнула ровно настолько, чтобы Йошино уловила его недовольство. Не жажду крови, а просто явное раздражение от ее непоколебимой решимости. Это слишком напоминало ему об Ируке и о том, как сильно эта женщина повлияла на него за последние пять лет. Губы Какаши сжались под маской.

– Сейчас не время и не место это обсуждать. – Своим видимым глазом он посмотрел на тень, едва различимую за углом. Ага, значит, Ирука подслушивает. Какаши сделал мысленную заметку, чтобы научить своего молодого соседа лучше скрывать свою тень. – Вы можете идти.

Если раньше он был равнодушен к этому внезапному визиту, то теперь стал откровенно враждебен. Продолжить разговора в присутствии Ируки было коварным, но одновременно с этим умным и стратегическим ходом со стороны Йошино. Она практически выкручивала ему руки без особых усилий с ее стороны.

Краем глаза он заметил, что лицо Йошино покраснело. Она сделала быстрый, глубокий вдох – честная попытка контролировать свой взрывной характер. 

– Мы с Шикаку понимаем, – процедила она сквозь стиснутые зубы. Шикаку, должно быть, научил свою жену, что говорить, прежде чем она без предупреждения появилась у его входной двери. Какаши искренне ожидал, что к этому времени ее характер возьмет верх. – Ты боишься того...?

– Это не было приглашением продолжать разговор, – резко оборвал ее Какаши, подталкивая к вспышке, которая, как он знал, должна была произойти. Йошино не могла скрыть своих эмоций, поэтому она никогда бы не продвинулась дальше чунина. – А теперь уходите.

В глазах сенсея Академии вспыхнула ярость. Она выдавила улыбку, в которой было больше зубов, чем доброты. 

– Тебе нужно перестать вести себя как ребенок и начать думать о том, что лучше для Ируки. – Она оглянулась через плечо, и ее взгляд смягчился, когда она увидела тень, которая беспокойно двигалась позади них. Какаши едва сумел сдержать свою жажду крови. Значит, она знала, что Ирука был там. – Я даю тебе неделю, Какаши-кун. Если к тому времени от тебя не будет вестей, я пришлю Шикаку. Мы закончили играть с тобой в ожидание. На кону счастье Ируки.

Бросив последний тяжелый взгляд в его сторону, Йошино удалилась.

Закрыв глаза, Какаши глубоко вздохнул, готовясь к тому, что должно было произойти. Прошло несколько напряженных минут, прежде чем Ирука наконец вышел из-за угла. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он вцепился руками в подол рубашки. 

– ...Почему Йошино-сенсей была здесь?

А вот и метафорический слон.

Какаши ожидал этого вопроса, но все-равно у него кровь застыла в жилах. 

– Ничего особенного. 

Ирука заметно вздрогнул от спокойного, почти отстраненного тона его голоса. Он _знал_ , что должен что-то чувствовать, особенно когда дорогой для него человек так явно напуган, обеспокоен, потерян. Но Какаши этого _не чувствовал_ , заверил он себя. Он слишком хорошо научился подавлять все это.

Не зацикливайтесь на чувствах, и они не станут проблемой.

Губы Ируки сжались в тонкую линию. Опустив голову, он посмотрел на свои ноги, темные брови сошлись вместе, показывая, что он думает, обдумывает, как ответить. Когда он снова поднял голову, глаза Ируки были полны слез. 

– Пожалуйста, поговори со мной.

Ирука потянулся к его руке, и что-то внутри Какаши, казалось, треснуло и поддалось. Прикосновение мальчика обожгло его руку, словно яростное пламя, пожирающее сухую древесину. Какаши отдернул ладонь, его видимый глаз потемнел. Этот огонь пронизывал его насквозь, воспламеняя всю его систему в бушующем аду, который, казалось, поджигал каждое нервное окончание. Он проел его ментальные ограничения, высвобождая всю боль, гнев, разочарование, которые он подавлял, подавлял, подавлял. Месяцы сдерживаемой ярости окрасили края его зрения в алый и заставили сжать челюсти. 

– Почему ты не сказал мне, что Нара Шикаку и Йошино хотят тебя усыновить?

Лицо Ируки полностью побледнело, темные глаза расширились от ужаса. Он несколько раз быстро открыл и закрыл рот, что делало его похожим на рыбу, барахтающуюся на суше. 

– К-как ты...? – он оборвал себя, прикусив нижнюю губу. Крепко стиснув кулаки на штанах, он быстро отвел взгляд в пол. Какаши почувствовал легкую дрожь в плечах. – ...Так вот почему Йошино-сенсей была здесь?

– Они обратились ко мне по поводу усыновления, когда ты сопровождал Сузуки. – Какаши проглотил эти слова прежде, чем смог справиться со своим неистовым темпераментом. Он и не заметил, как повысил голос, пока Ирука внезапно не отступил на шаг.

В этот момент не имело значения, оправдан его гнев или нет. Он просто был в такой ярости! Тип всепоглощающей ярости, которую он не знал с тех пор...

По всему телу Какаши пробежала дрожь.

...с тех пор как Сарутоби-сама заставил его выполнить обещание, данное Ируке. Тогда он вымещал свою ярость на невинном ребенке, но на этот раз Ирука был не так уж не виноват. Он намеренно скрывал от него решение, которое могло изменить их жизнь.

_Мы должны быть стаей, семьей._

Ирука уставился на него потемневшими от недоверия глазами. 

– Но ведь это задание было почти пять месяцев назад! – Какаши почти мог представить себе, как шестеренки вращаются в его уме, складывая кусочки вместе в его уникальном способе восприятия. – Почему ты скрыл это от меня?!

Темное удовлетворение скрутилось в животе Какаши, когда он ответил: 

– По той же причине, по которой ты скрыл от меня усыновление.

– Я отказал им, Каши! – Топнув ногой по земле, Ирука нагло ткнул пальцем в центр груди Какаши. – Никто меня не усыновит!

Какаши замер, его дыхание перехватило от едва скрываемого вздоха. 

– Что? 

Слова Йошино, сказанные ранее, вернулись к нему с удвоенной силой: _«ты должен перестать вести себя как ребенок и начать думать о том, что лучше для Ируки»._ Но разве не так он всегда поступал? Заботился об Ируке, обучал его, присматривал за ним, учил его быть самодостаточным? Ирука был шиноби, это навыки, которые ему нужны, чтобы выжить. Разве Какаши не сделал то, что было лучше для него?

_Я ведь сделал, правда?_

Или он просто отказывал Ируке в поддержке и любви ради собственного мелочного эгоизма? _«Не оставляй меня снова одного!»_ – Ирука плакал и умолял этими самыми словами так много раз в прошлом. И все же, как часто Какаши просто ерошил волосы и уходил на задание?

 _Ты всегда оставляешь его одного_ , – раздался в его голове мстительный голосок, – _и теперь ты просто боишься, что он сделает то же самое с тобой._

Глубоко вздохнув, Какаши сглотнул внезапный комок в горле. 

– Ну, может, так и должно быть.

Боль внезапно пронзила его грудь, и Какаши увидел ее отражение в глазах Ируки. 

– Что? – он покачал головой. – Т-ты же не всерьез.

– Они любят тебя. – Он понял, что эти слова были правдой, как только произнес их. Йошино и Шикаку искренне любили Ируку. Они не стали бы так отчаянно сражаться за двенадцатилетнего бескланового сироту, если бы это было не так. Усыновление Ируки не было выгодно клану Нара, это был просто еще один генин, которого нужно было приютить, накормить и обеспечить. – Они для тебя лучше, чем я.

– Нет, это не так! – Ирука чуть не закричал в знак протеста. Слезы наполнили его глаза и быстро потекли по загорелым щекам. – Я люблю их! Я люблю Йошино-сенсей, Шикамару-тяна и Шикаку-сама. Они были так добры ко мне. Когда я с ними, то чувствую себя как раньше, понимаешь? Хотя бы ненадолго. Но я не хочу ничего этого без тебя! – Ирука схватил Какаши за рубашку, сжимая в кулаках ткань двумя. – Ты моя семья, я никуда без тебя не пойду!

Какаши поднял руки, не зная, что с ними делать, но слишком сильно сжал их, чтобы коснуться дорогого человека. Как будто Ирука был из хрупкого стекла, и его испачканные кровью руки могли разбить его вдребезги. 

– Ирука...

Уткнувшись заплаканным лицом в рубашку Какаши, Ирука причитал: 

– Я люблю тебя больше всех, Какаши!

Все вокруг, казалось, резко остановилось с этим невинным заявлением. Вес Ируки на его груди внезапно стал сокрушительным. Грудь сдавило, легкие сжались так сильно, что Какаши не мог дышать. По телу пробежала дрожь, и без того бледное лицо стало призрачно белым. Холод, он чувствовал себя таким холодным, как будто все тепло и вся та жгучая ярость, что была несколько мгновений назад, ушли, оставив его пустым, опустошенным.

Пот выступил на лбу, когда Какаши уставился на Ируку. Голова с каштановыми волосами, склонившаяся к его груди, внезапно поднялась. _Я так сильно люблю тебя, Какаши._ Рин смотрела на него мертвыми глазами, кровь медленно сочилась из уголков ее рта. Она улыбнулась ему так, как умела только она, этот нежный, понимающий изгиб губ, который заставлял его жаждать ее нежных поцелуев, ощущения ее рук, обнимающих его...

 _Это не значит, что я люблю тебя или что-то в этом роде, Бакаши!_ Нежная улыбка Рин превратилась в слишком знакомую гримасу. Обито смотрит на него снизу вверх, нахмурив брови за треснувшими стеклами очков. Затем он моргнул, в одну секунду в обоих глазах был шаринган, а следующую – одна кровавая дыра, и алое стекает по его щеке, чтобы капнуть с подбородка…

...потому что этот отсутствующий глаз теперь был в черепе Какаши, заменяя тот, который он потерял. Словно подарок Обито ему, подонку, который не смог сдержать свое слово, который подвел их обоих в жизни и смерти.

Он убил всех, кого любил, всех, кто любил его.

_Я стану твоим глазом и увижу будущее вместе с тобой._

– ...аши! Какаши! – Две маленькие ладошки шлепнули его по щекам, и внезапно он снова смог дышать. – Какаши, прекрати это!

Он глубоко, прерывисто вздохнул, и образ его мертвых сокомандников снова сменился на заплаканное лицо Ируки – опухшие щеки, покрасневшие глаза, дрожащий подбородок. 

– Ты не любишь меня, Ирука. – Прохрипел Какаши. Он не осознавал, что дрожит, пока не убрал чужие руки со своего скрытого маской лица. – Не говори так... _Пожалуйста, больше так не говори._

– Н-но я люблю. – Прерывисто дыша и всхлипывая, Ирука вытер слезы рукавом. – Ты моя семья, самый дорогой для меня человек, Какаши. Больше, чем Изумо и Котецу, или Йошино-сенсей, Шикамару-тян и Шикаку-сама, или Иноичи-сенсей, или Генма-семпай, или Гай-сан. – Он крепко зажмурился, чтобы не видеть слез, которые продолжали катиться по его щекам. – Ты тот, кого я люблю больше всего.

– Нет, я... я... 

Его грудь вздымалась с каждым вдохом, легкие сжимались все сильнее. Какаши сдернул маску, неуверенно вдохнул через нос и выдохнул через рот, как обучали всех шиноби. Это не помогло. Безмолвные крики резонировали в его голове, застревая в петле, как образы Обито и Рин, покрытые кровью, раздавленный камнями, с пробитой грудью от его чидори, умирающие, умирающие, умирающие и нежно шепчущие: _я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, Какаши..._

Стены вокруг него искривлялись, казалось, подползали все ближе и ближе, с каждым судорожным вздохом все больше и больше сдавливая его. 

– Я... Я... 

Он не мог оставаться здесь, должен был уйти, должен был... 

_Нет, нет, нет, нет!_

Он поднял руки, складывая печать тигра.

– Подожди! – Глаза Ируки тревожно расширились, и он потянулся к нему. – Какаши не... 

Клуб дыма полностью скрыл Ируку – его крики, слезы, боль – из виду, когда Какаши исчез прочь.


	2. Ты нужен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А для чего нужны друзья? Ирука находит ответ на этот извечный вопрос.

Какаши так и не вернулся.

Ирука не знал, как долго он оставался рыдающей, разбитой кучей у двери квартиры. Сердце болело, отягощенное страхом и потерей, которые плотно сжались в груди. В какой-то момент солнце село, и он заставил себя подняться. Он был шиноби, Какаши ожидал, что он будет сильнее этого. В первую ночь в квартире было душно, но он заставил себя остаться. Он должен быть здесь, когда Какаши вернется домой. Им нужно было поговорить. Их отношения не могли быть настолько разрушены только лишь из-за обидных слов и действий.

Но Какаши не вернулся ни в ту ночь, ни в последующие.

Дни проходили для Ируки как в тумане. Он продолжал свою обычную рутину, больше на автопилоте, чем сознательно. Он вставал утром, отправлялся на тренировку, днем выполнял задания D-ранга со своей командой, а вечером тренировался с Ибики. Вымыть, прополаскать, повторить. Ночи он проводил, сидя у окна своей спальни и глядя на Коноху в надежде увидеть знакомые серебристые волосы.

Какаши уже ушел так один раз, сразу после того, как Ирука только переехал и почти сжег их кухню. Тогда, после ссоры, он вышел из своей спальни и обнаружил, что маска АНБУ Какаши пропала. Это было небольшим утешением, небольшим подтверждением, что однажды АНБУ вернется.

Однако на этот раз такой гарантии не было.

Потому что это была его вина.

Какаши ушел в слепой панике, а не в гневе. Чем больше Ирука думал об этом, тем сильнее его грызло чувство вины. Он слишком сильно надавил на Какаши и скрыл от него что-то важное. Теперь ему оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что еще не поздно спасти их маленькую разбитую семью.

Тихо шмыгая носом, Ирука вытер свежие слезы с глаз и плотнее натянул на плечи сюрикеновое одеяло Какаши. Он обещал Рин и Обито, что будет заботиться о человеке, которого они все любили, что будет поддерживать его. Ирука с треском провалился. 

– Мне жаль, – пробормотал он в сотый раз, ни к кому не обращаясь. – Мне очень жаль.

_ Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, Какаши. _

Его сокомандники сразу же заметили перемену. Ирука никак не мог сосредоточиться. Его контроль над чакрой стал хуже, и он продолжал делать простые ошибки. На третий день, когда он просто ковырялся в своем обеде, съев не больше нескольких маленьких кусочков, терпение Котецу лопнуло.

– Ладно, мне это надоело. – Взяв палочками спринг-ролл, он запихнул его целиком в рот Ируке. Тот вздрогнул, едва не подавившись, и попытался проглотить его. – Я не знаю, что происходит между тобой и Какаши-саном, и я не буду спрашивать, но ты должен выйти из того состояния, в котором находишься.

Изумо согласно кивнул. 

– Помнишь, что Иноичи-сенсей говорил нам? Мы – шиноби. Мы должны пережить трудные времена. Ты наш друг, Рука. Мы можем чем-нибудь помочь?

Глаза Ируки заблестели от слез, хотя и по другой причине, чем в предыдущие несколько дней. 

– Спасибо, ребята, но вы ничем не можете мне помочь. 

Ковыряясь в еде, он сунул в рот немного риса, скорее для того, чтобы успокоить друзей, чем из-за голода.

Изумо переглянулся с Котецу. 

– А кто-нибудь может это сделать? – мягко спросил он.

– Нет, это... – Ирука заморгал, открыв рот от удивления. Ну конечно же! Почему он не подумал об этом раньше? Если Какаши не вернулся домой, он должен был ночевать у кого-то еще. – Да! Да, может! – Изумо и Котецу сказали бы ему, если бы Какаши внезапно появился в квартире Генмы. Оставался только один человек, к которому тот мог обратиться. Проглотив остатки еды, Ирука запечатал пустую коробку из-под бенто в свиток хранения. – Я должен идти, прикроете меня? 

После обеда у них должна быть тренировка тайдзюцу с Ибики-семпаем.

Котецу показал ему два больших пальца. 

– Конечно, Рука! Иди за своим парнем!

Ирука подавился слюной и тут же покраснел до кончиков ушей. 

– К… он просто мой друг!

– Да,  _ конечно _ , – Котецу закатил глаза и отмахнулся от Ируки. Таким же тоном он говорил о Генме-семпае и Шизуне! Котецу ему не поверил.

Прикрывая рот рукой, Изумо отвернулся в сторону в ужасной попытке скрыть смех.

– Неудивительно, что Генма-семпай называет вас гремлинами.

– Ты любишь нас, Рука, и знаешь это.

***

– Гай-сан! – спрыгнув с деревьев, окружавших тренировочную площадку, Ирука подбежал к своему другу. Он искал его уже некоторое время, прежде чем, наконец, нашел. Тренировочный режим Гая проводил его по всей деревне, через жилые районы, вверх по Скале Хокаге, по крышам, через парапеты и места, о которых Ирука думал с тревогой. К счастью, он всегда заканчивал свои тренировки на любой свободной на тот момент тренировочной площадке. Сегодня он был на шестой по близости к парку Сенджу.

Стоя на руках, Гай обернулся на звук своего имени. 

– Ирука-сан! – с легкостью балансируя на одной руке, он помахал ему. – Чем я обязан такому удовольствию в такой прекрасный осенний день? – густые брови сошлись вместе, голова склонилась набок, пока он изучал Ируку. – Ты выглядишь довольно расстроенно, мой самый искренний из компаньонов.

Меньше всего Ируке хотелось тревожить друга. Желудок болезненно скрутило.  _ Это чувство вины, страх, неуверенность _ – бессильно подсказывал его разум. Со свежими слезами на глазах Ирука опустил голову. Он не мог больше столько плакать. Он был генином, шиноби Конохагакуре, ему нужно было лучше контролировать свои эмоции. Однако попытки рассуждать здраво не помогли облегчить тяжелую боль в груди. Слова вырвались прежде, чем Ирука успел их остановить. 

– ...Гай-сан, ты не знаешь, где Какаши?

Одним движением встав на ноги, Гай задумчиво поднес руку к подбородку. 

– Нет, этого я сказать не могу. Наши юношеские состязания всегда прерываются во время миссий. – Ударив кулаком по раскрытой ладони другой руки, Гай расплылся в ослепительной улыбке. – А-ха! Ты должно быть искал вызова, Ирука-сан!

– Что? О нет, – Ирука покачал головой, подняв руки, чтобы физически удержать специалиста по тайдзюцу на расстоянии. Гай, казалось, сдулся от такого отказа. – Сейчас я не представляю особого труда, – добавил он через мгновение.

– Отличное наблюдение! Твоя юношеская энергия только начала расцветать!

– Полагаю, так и есть, – Ирука прикусил щеку. И что же ему теперь делать? Гай был единственным человеком, которого он мог спросить. Друзей у Какаши было немного. Он должен был догадаться, что пойти к Майто Гаю будет очень рискованно. – Все равно спасибо, что уделил мне время, Гай-сан, – тихо пробормотал он и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

Две большие руки схватили его за плечи, останавливая Ируку. 

– Случилось что-то, что причинило моему дорогому другу такие страдания. – Глаза Ируки расширились от удивления. Обычная ослепительная улыбка Гая исчезла. Губы изогнулись, темные блестящие глаза уставились на Ируку с такой силой, что тот на мгновение напрягся. Это был не вопрос. Гай был умен, даже со своей чрезвычайно яркой личностью. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя выслушали, я всегда буду твоим верным наперсником.

Плотина, которую Ирука возводил, чтобы кое-как сдерживать свои эмоции, казалось, рухнула от нежной заботы Гая. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, слезы медленно потекли по щекам. 

– Г-гай-сан... – ему казалось, что последние несколько дней он только и делал, что плакал.

Быстрый рывок уронил Ируку прямо на зеленый чунинский жилет Гая. Сильные руки плотно обняли его за плечи, но не так крепко, как всегда обнимал Какаши. 

– Это нормально – плакать, мой друг!

Ирука сначала напрягся, но потом медленно расслабился в объятиях друга. От Гая сильно пахло потом и сосной.  _ Должно быть, он снова тренировался в парке Сенджу.  _ Эта бесцеремонная мысль казалась иронически неуместной, но она возникла в его беспокойном мозгу.

Дыхание Ируки сорвалось на всхлип. Уткнувшись лицом в жилет друга, Ирука наконец-то позволил себе расплакаться. Дни бесконечной вины и беспокойства нахлынули из той глубины, куда он загнал эмоции.  _ Это моя вина, что Какаши ушел, какое я имею право так расстраиваться? _

Какаши называл их стаей,  _ семьей _ , но все, что он делал – это напрягал тщательно сформированную связь. Ирука обхватил Гая руками, вцепившись в толстый бронежилет, который тот носил с такой гордостью. Он чувствовал себя таким усталым. Последние несколько дней прошли как в тумане, но Ирука знал, что он не ел и не спал, как следует. Было трудно есть с комком в горле и тяжестью в желудке.

Гай просто держал Ируку и давал ему выплакаться. Он хлопнул генина по спине, как только слезы перешли в икоту и дрожь в плечах. 

– Поведай мне о своем сердечном горе, мой друг!

Ирука не смог сдержать смешок, который вырвался у него из горла. Гай всегда знал, как заставить его чувствовать себя лучше. Вытерев лицо рукавом, Ирука глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоить расшатанные нервы. 

– Ничего подобного. Какаши и я, ну... мы довольно сильно поссорились. С тех пор он не возвращался домой. Я начинаю беспокоиться.

– Не волнуйся, Ирука-сан! – Гай показал ему два больших пальца, ослепительно улыбаясь и сверкая зубами. – Я уверен, что у него все хорошо. У Какаши никогда не было хороших навыков межличностного общения, и он не очень хорошо проявляет эмоции... – Гай почесал подбородок, растерянно сжав губы. – Неважно! Я уверен, что мой вечный соперник скоро вернется к тебе! Ты – драгоценный цветок его сердца!

– Ч-что?! Гай-сан! – Ирука почувствовал, как все его лицо покраснело от неожиданного заявления. Сердце Гая всегда было на месте, но иногда его воображение и  _ энтузиазм  _ опережали его. – Т-ты не можешь просто... Я... я не так...

– Действительно, Ирука-сан! – Ирука почти видел звезды в глазах друга. Крупные,  _ мужественные  _ слезы потекли по щекам Гая.

– Гай-сан, пожалуйста... – застонав, Ирука закрыл лицо руками и попытался не обращать внимания на то, как смущение обожгло его до самых кончиков ушей. Майто Гай ни за что бы не передумал, как только в его голову приходила какая-нибудь идея.

– Не бойся, я выясню, где находится мой соперник, пока он не вернется к тебе! – Гай не слишком нежно обнял младшего шиноби за плечи. – Если я этого не сделаю, то взберусь на Памятник Хокаге одной рукой!

Вытерев несколько слез, Ирука выдавил из себя слабую улыбку. Гай уже разглядывал скалу Хокаге. 

– Я уверен, что в любом случае ты сделаешь все возможное, Гай-сан.

Гай действительно был сострадательным, заботливым другом, за которого он был очень благодарен.

***

Прошла целая неделя, прежде чем Ирука впал в отчаяние. Какаши не появлялся дома, даже когда Ируки не было в квартире.

Тонкий слой пыли осел на окне гостиной, которое АНБУ использовал как личный вход и выход. В его комнате ничто не сдвинулось с места. Сброшенная пижама осталась лежать в ногах неубранной кровати Какаши, его недочитанный фантастический роман  _ «Серебряное Крыло» _ все еще лежал корешком вверх на котацу, раскрытый где-то на середине. Явный признак того, что читатель планировал вскоре вернуться к роману.

Ирука поймал себя на том, что в самые тяжелые минуты одиночества смотрит на книгу.  _ Должно быть, Какаши читал, когда пришла Йошино-сенсей. _ Он почти мог представить себе друга, сидевшего там, слегка ссутулившись и подперев подбородок одной рукой, а другой обхватив корешок книги.

Иногда Ирука прижимался к боку Какаши, стремясь к теплому, молчаливому комфорту, который давала эта близость. Не говоря ни слова, он сдвигал книгу ровно настолько, чтобы Ирука мог видеть страницу, и начинал читать вслух. Ирука не часто понимал, о чем идет речь, поэтому и не вслушивался. Голос Какаши, ровный и спокойный, привлекал его сильнее.

Только в их квартире – в странном, уютном доме, который они создали вместе, – читая вслух свой очередной роман, Какаши чувствовал себя по-настоящему непринужденно.

Отвернувшись от романа, Ирука осторожно положил в сумку последнюю библиотечную книгу. Их нужно было вернуть завтра, но желание выбраться из подавляющей пустоты квартиры почти поглотило его. Библиотечные книги были достаточно хорошим предлогом, чтобы ненадолго уйти из дома. Перекинув сумку через плечо, он выпрыгнул в открытое окно.

Поднимаясь по крышам в библиотеку, он мало кого узнавал. Взмах рукой от Акимичи Чоузы был его единственным взаимодействием с кем-то, прежде чем он добрался до места назначения. В воскресный вечер в библиотеке было малолюдно. Это вполне устраивало Ируку. Вернув книги библиотекарю, он вытащил из оружейной сумки свой верный блокнот. После двух лет использования он уже обтрепался по краям. Ирука открыл страницу, помеченную красной закладкой.

Каждая книга о кеккай-генкае, доступная в библиотеке для шиноби уровня генина, была аккуратно внесена в список. После того инцидента с его сродством к огню и воде во время их первой миссии С-ранга, Ирука начал искать, что именно он сделал. После нескольких намеков от Иноичи-сенсея, Какаши и Генмы, он обнаружил один тип кеккай-генкая, когда шиноби мог объединить две природы чакры, чтобы создать новую.

Изучив несколько различных сочетаний, он наткнулся на сноску для сочетания природы воды и огня.

_ Футтон: высвобождение кипятка. _

Как и в случае с его исследованиями печатей, Ирука обнаружил, что информации о футтоне раздражающе мало. Если ему везло, он находил всего пару абзацев базовой информации – например, что он возник в Киригакуре или Узушио. Однако в большинстве случаев о футтоне упоминалось лишь мельком.

С несколькими книгами, уже вычеркнутыми из списка, Ирука устроился за угловым столиком и открыл старую энциклопедию о водной природе чакры. Узнал бы он что-нибудь о футтоне или нет, но вода была его сродством. По крайней мере, одним из них.  _ Знания – это сила. _ Все, что он узнает, когда-нибудь может пригодиться.

Только было так чертовски трудно сосредоточиться!

Прочитав одну и ту же строчку в пятый раз, Ирука с раздраженным стоном захлопнул энциклопедию. Он практически свалился на стол, уткнувшись лицом в свои книги. Его голова и живот болезненно болели от комка стыда, который был там с тех пор, как ушел Какаши. Каждый день без единой весточки о его дорогом человеке все тяжелее давил на плечи Ируке.

Он по-прежнему сидел, склонившись над столом, когда напротив него скрипнули по полу ножки стула. 

– Знаешь, я не думал, что встретить тебя расстроенным в библиотеке будет таким уж обычным явлением, малыш.

Подняв глаза, Ирука быстро выпрямился в кресле. 

– Привет, семпай, – он понизил голос, чтобы не потревожить других посетителей библиотеки.

Токубецу-джонин ухмыльнулся через стол, сенбон качнулсяу него между зубами. 

– Давненько я тебя здесь не видел. Ждешь, пока Какаши снова не вернется к тебе?

Ирука резко втянул воздух, округлив от удивления глаза. Казалось, его сердце подскочило к горлу. 

– Генма-семпай! – Ирука вскочил на ноги прежде, чем осознал это. Он потянулся через стол, чтобы схватить Генму за руку. – Ты не знаешь, где сейчас Какаши?! – он слышал отчаяние в собственном голосе.

Генма на мгновение уставился на него, в его темных глазах мелькнуло недоверие. 

– Нет, он же не мог... – сенбон резко щелкнул о зубы Генмы, хмурый взгляд обострил его обычно расслабленные черты лица. – Этот сопляк не сказал тебе, что вызвался добровольцем на одиночную миссию, не так ли?

Ируку словно ведром ледяной воды окатило. Холод пробирал его до тех пор, пока Ирука не почувствовал тошнотворную печаль, поселившуюся где-то глубоко внутри. Он откинулся на спинку сиденья, его хватка на руке Генмы ослабла. 

– Н-нет, он этого не сказал, – с трудом выдавил он из себя. От слишком знакомого жжения подступающих слез у него заболели глаза. Он быстро моргнул, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения. – Мы... поссорились. Это была моя вина.

– Яйца Шодай, Ирука, – тихо выругавшись, Генма стянул с себя бандану с хитай-атэ и провел рукой по волосам. – Это не оправдание для его  _ исчезновения _ . Шиноби, чтоб его, не поступают так со своей семьей.

Ирука потер живот в тщетной попытке унять скручивающую боль. 

– ...А что, если Какаши не вернется? - он шмыгнул носом. Несколько слезинок скатилось по щекам.

– Ладно, хватит, – отодвинув стул, Генма схватил Ируку за запястье. – Ты останешься со мной и гремлинами, пока не вернется Какаши, а он  _ вернется _ . Это займет всего несколько недель или около того.

– Н-нет, я не могу так навязываться. Я сам справлюсь, пожалуйста. 

Несмотря на его испуганные протесты, Ирука обнаружил, что его тянут к выходу из библиотеки. Снаружи уже сгустились сумерки, окрасив деревню в мягкие оранжевые и золотые тона.

– Ирука, ты выглядишь дерьмово, – крепко держа его за запястье, Генма направился к своему жилому комплексу. – Мы сейчас идем домой ужинать с гремлинами, а потом ты одолжишь у Изумо пижаму и немного поспишь, понял?

– Я… Я...

– Ирука, – начал он, не оглядываясь на идущего за ним мальчика. Генма на мгновение крепче сжал его запястье. – Изумо и Котецу никогда не простят мне, если я отправлю тебя домой одного в таком состоянии.

– Я этого не хочу! 

Ирука споткнулся и остановился, заставив Генму остановиться вместе с ним. Подавив рыдание, он закрыл лицо руками. Чувство вины, казалось, вот-вот поглотит его целиком. 

– Все, что я делаю – это причиняю ненужные неприятности людям, которых люблю!

– Не говори так, малыш, – положив руку ему на голову, Генма с тихим вздохом взъерошил ему волосы. – Послушай, я скажу тебе кое-что, что однажды сказал мне один человек, когда я был в довольно плохом положении.

– Ч-что это?

– Мы шиноби, мы терпим. Ты нужен, так что ты должен держаться, – Генма постучал по пластине хитай-атэ Ируки. – Ты очень дорог многим людям, Ирука, в том числе и моей семье. Так что давай будем рядом, хорошо?

– ...Х-хорошо.

– Это уже больше похоже на правду.

– ...Генма-семпай?

– Да, малыш?

– Спасибо.


	3. Поверь в него

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Генма недоволен из-за исчезновения Какаши.

Ему просто повезло, что он застрял на дежурстве АНБУ во время кладбищенской смены. В штаб-квартире всегда кто-то был. Оперативники приходили и уходили в любое время дня и ночи, в паре, в команде, в одиночку. В любых комбинациях. Кто-то всегда сидел за столом, готовый оказать любую необходимую помощь. Это в основном состояло из пререканий, побуждающих АНБУ обратиться за медицинской помощью.

Потому что какими бы могущественными ни были безымянные тени Конохи, большинство из них были большими детьми, когда дело касалось больниц. Вот почему несколько опытных медиков были лично допущены до работы с более  _ уникальными  _ членами АНБУ.

Если Ширануи Генма когда-то был таким оперативником, что ж. На его маске  _ было  _ лицо монстра, который уничтожил его деревню два года назад.

_ Кицунэ _ .

Это была своего рода горько-сладкая ирония. Если бы Кушина-сан лично не завещала ему свою старую маску, он бы разбил эту чертову штуку над могилой Минато-сама. Но Генма был сентиментален, он сохранил это прозвище в память о ней.

Глаза Генмы метнулись к стене при знакомом рывке защиты, когда через нее кто-то прошел. Гнев вспыхнул в груди прежде, чем он успел погасить его. Возвращалась только одна подпись чакры.

И Генма знал ее слишком хорошо.

Его своенравный напарник наконец вернулся домой.

Аккуратно сложив последнее письмо Шизуне, он бережно засунул его в нагрудный карман. Он так чертовски скучал по своему прекрасному ангелу. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как им удалось встретиться. Он жаждал снова обнять ее, особенно сейчас, когда их третья годовщина стремительно приближалась.

Стена рядом с его столом ярко засветилась. Печати и защита расступились, пропуская его напарника. Тени изгибались и колыхались, пока Хатаке Какаши не ввалился в пустой вестибюль, опасно покачиваясь на ногах.

– Черт возьми! – через несколько секунд Генма уже вскочил и перепрыгнул через стол, чтобы проверить своего напарника. Какаши моргнул, глядя на него мутными глазами сквозь маску Гончей. Расфокусированный взгляд мог означать истощение чакры, гендзюцу или странное сочетание и того, и другого. Когда речь шла об одном седом шиноби, все было возможно.

Какаши не возражал против того, чтобы с него сняли маску. Он покачнулся, когда Генма пристегнул фарфоровую маску к его поясу. Черт, определенно истощение чакры. Маленький дурачок всегда переусердствовал, когда они были вместе, и он мог только представлять, как сильно Какаши загнал себя на одиночной миссии.

Схватив его за подбородок, Генма поднял два пальца примерно на тридцать сантиметров от лица напарника. 

– Следи за моими пальцами только глазами.

Разномастные глаза медленно двигались вслед за его пальцами, следуя вверх и вниз и из стороны в сторону. Хорошо, никакого сотрясения мозга, просто истощение чакры. Помня об этом, Генма быстро осмотрел его, проверяя, нет ли ссадин и сломанных костей. Кроме небольших синяков, царапин и низкого уровня чакры, Какаши, казалось, был в порядке. 

– С тобой все будет в порядке, – Генма облегченно выдохнул, даже не заметив, что задержал дыхание, его плечи облегченно опустились.

Слава Мудрецу.

Если с этим придурком что-нибудь случится, Минато-сама никогда ему этого не простит. Но облегчение после того, как только он узнал, что Какаши в порядке – ну, настолько, насколько это возможно после одиночного S-ранга – было недолгим.

Пока он его проверял, Какаши начал говорить, его голос был низким, усталым бормотанием:

– ...Я собираюсь завалиться в ванную на несколько часов.

Отпустив подбородок напарника, Генма глубоко вдохнул и позволил гневу, который едва сдерживал, полностью захлестнуть его. Руки в перчатках сжались в кулаки на штанинах, стиснутые так сильно, что он почувствовал, как ногти впиваются в ладони сквозь плотную ткань. Гнев и разочарование, которые кипели в нем с тех пор, как он столкнулся с Ирукой в библиотеке несколько недель назад, наконец-то нашли выход.

Какаши никому не рассказал о своей чертовой одиночной миссии. Генма узнал об этом только потому, что ему поручили миссию с Пантерой в качестве напарника. Какова бы ни была причина его ухода, внезапное отсутствие Какаши имело последствия для всей их компании. Для Гая, его гремлинов, Иноичи, его самого и Ируки...

Черт, бедный ребенок.

Больше месяца Ирука ждал, нервничал и винил себя за то, что Какаши так внезапно исчез. Семья  _ Генмы  _ была единственной, кто был рядом, не в силах ничего сделать, чтобы облегчить его чувство вины. Сколько раз сам Генма просыпался и видел, что Ирука плачет на диване? Или прячется между Изумо и Котецу под котацу? То, что их товарищ по команде был так расстроен, сказалось и на психическом самочувствии его гремлинов. Им потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы восстановиться после нападения Кьюби.

Какаши – его  _ напарник  _ – ставил весь этот прогресс под угрозу.

Отведя руку, Генма загнал всю свою тревогу и весь свой гнев в кулак и направил его Какаши прямо в лицо. Это показывало, насколько расфокусированным тот был, когда удар попал точно в цель без малейшего сопротивления со стороны Какаши. Генма уставился на него, распростертого на полу у его ног. Недоверчивый взгляд, брошенный на него снизу вверх, не мог смягчить гнев токубецу-джонина. 

– О чем, черт возьми, ты думал?!

Прижав руку к своему покрытому тканью лицу, Какаши моргнул широко раскрытыми разномастными глазами. 

– ...Что?

Ткань постепенно краснела между его пальцами, скорее всего из-за кровотечения из носа. Левый хук Генмы был не так силен, как у Гая, но он все равно мог сильно ударить.

– Мне плевать на твою гребаную причину, но ты не исчезаешь вот так, не сказав ни слова своей  _ семье _ , придурок! – Генма сдернул свою маску Кицунэ, чтобы Какаши мог хорошо видеть, насколько он зол.

А он был в  _ ярости _ .

Генма чувствовал, как ярость разгорается в жилах, заставляя дрожать пальцы на фарфоре, когда он пристегивал маску к поясу. В последний раз, когда он чувствовал себя так, Райдо был ужасно изуродован во время неудачной миссии по убийству.  _ Тот  _ ублюдок недолго прожил, как только Генма покончил с ним. 

– Мы все очень беспокоились о тебе, особенно Ирука.

Недоверие сразу же исчезло. Глаза Какаши посуровели, а лицо приняло болезненно нейтральное выражение. 

– Это не твое дело.

– Это стало моим делом с той самой минуты, как ты ушел, никому ничего не сказав! Я твой  _ напарник _ , и не должен был узнать, что ты добровольно вызвался на одиночную миссию, только когда мне назначили другого напарника. – Генма скрестил руки на груди. Он любил это придурка. Черт возьми, за последние несколько лет Какаши стал ему кем-то вроде младшего брата. Но его метод решения проблем заключался в том, чтобы похоронить их или сбежать.

Это больше не будет работать.

У Какаши хватило совести хотя бы отвести взгляд. 

– ...Это не входило в мои планы.

– Ну, черт возьми, вышло именно так, – Генма в отчаянии ущипнул себя за переносицу. – Ты больше не сам по себе, Какаши. Ирука провел последний месяц под моим котацу, рыдая, пока не засыпал.

– У него нет причин торчать в твоей квартире, – Какаши перекатился на ноги с меньшей грацией, чем обычно. – Отправь его домой.

– Ни черта подобного, – Генме пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы снова не ударить напарника. Он надеялся, что одного удара будет достаточно, чтобы вбить немного здравого смысла в Какаши. – Ты сам виноват, не обижайся на ребенка за то, что он ищет утешения.

Потирая рукой нос, где уже начали появляться первые следы синяков, Какаши нахмурился и выдавил:

– Ты не...

– Не вешай мне лапшу на уши! – схватив Какаши за переднюю часть серого бронежилета, Генма рывком поднял его на ноги. – Ты так хорошо справлялся с ребенком. Ты не такой бесчувственный инструмент, каким хочешь казаться. Что случилось, Какаши?

Тот засунул руки в карманы брюк, полуприкрыв глаза и глядя прямо поверх левого плеча Генмы. Он почти чувствовал, как напарник закрывается от него. 

– Нет, не делай этого.

Нет, он ни за что не позволит своему другу ускользнуть обратно во тьму собственного разума. Хватка Генмы переместилась на плечи Какаши. Мускулы напряглись под его прикосновением. 

– Да ладно, мы напарники уже три года. Мы ведь прикрываем друг друга, не так ли? Не отгораживайся от меня.

Голова Какаши опустилась, оба глаза закрылись.

Холодный ужас сковал Генму изнутри. Черт, он терял его. 

– Поговори со мной, пожалуйста, Какаши.

Он слишком долго оставался безмолвным и неподвижным. Сердце Генмы упало в желудок. Сейчас рвались робкие, хрупкие узы, которые Какаши образовывал с окружающими, точно так же, как и человек перед ним. Тяжело сглотнув, Генма вздохнул. Изменение, исцеление – ни то, ни другое нельзя сделать насильно.

Как только он убрал руки с плеч Какаши, его напарник тихо пробормотал:

– …Нара Шикаку и Йошино хотят усыновить Ируку.

– ...Ну и черт с ними, – проведя рукой по пятичасовой щетине, покрывавшей подбородок, Генма успокаивающе сжал плечо друга. Он не был уверен, что было большим сюрпризом, проклятое усыновление или то, что Какаши действительно открылся достаточно, чтобы рассказать ему об этом. Это был огромный шаг для Какаши, просто совершенно неожиданный. – Не ставь телегу впереди лошади, Какаши. Ирука – генин. То, что он шиноби, делает его взрослым в глазах деревни, даже если он несовершеннолетний. Нары не могут усыновить его без согласия самого Ируки. Нет причин для паники, ребенок не собирается вставать и уходить.

Взгляд Какаши был прикован к их ногам. 

– ...Ему будет лучше с ними, Генма.

– О черт, ты ведь не сказал об этом Ируке, правда?!

Из-за отсутствия реакции его напарника в желудок Генмы как-будто упала тяжесть. 

– Черт, Какаши, – снова выругался Генма. Неудивительно, что бедный ребенок был так расстроен. Чтобы Какаши сказал ему это, а потом исчез на месяц? Его гремлины развалятся на части, если он так поступит с ними. – Ты не можешь всерьез думать об этом.

– Если бы это были Изумо и Котецу, ты бы сделал то же самое.

Генма открыл рот, чтобы возразить, помолчал,  _ действительно  _ обдумывая ответ, и снова захлопнул его. Он ненавидел, когда Какаши был прав. Если бы у кого-то из его гремлинов была лучшая возможность, чем та, которую он мог предоставить, он бы отказался от них.

Неважно, насколько это больно.

– Наша ситуация отличается от вашей, – Генма крепко зажмурился, борясь с мигренью, зарождающейся у него за глазами. – Я их законный опекун, а не сосед по квартире. Ирука решил остаться с тобой, потому что сам этого хочет. Черт возьми, он боготворит землю, по которой ты ходишь. Малыш обожает тебя...

– Он не может, – быстро вставил Какаши, его голос был напряжен.

– Что? – Генма распахнул глаза и уставился на лицо напарника. Он знал этот тон. Это было так близко к отчаянию, как никогда не было у Какаши.

– Он не может, – в словах Какаши прозвучала сердитая нотка.

Генма сжал губы в мрачную линию. Он никогда не мог сказать, что происходит в голове его напарника. Какаши слишком хорошо умел скрывать свои эмоции. Тем не менее, они были здесь, балансируя на грани того ада, в который Какаши проваливался Мудрец знает сколько времени. Он видел это по напряженным мышцам своего друга. Это было чудо, что Какаши еще не отключился полностью. Как Генма мог предотвратить это и при этом помочь? 

– Какаши, это не так

– Я убью и его тоже!

Этот крик, казалось, остановил мир вокруг них. Не давая себе обдумать свои действия, Генма повиновался порыву. Одной рукой вцепившись в спину серого бронежилета Какаши, Генма с силой дернул его, заключая в крепкие объятия. Его напарник немедленно напрягся, его собственные руки поднялись, чтобы схватить и оттолкнуть руки Генмы, когда он закричал: 

– Отпусти меня!

Не обращая внимания на протесты друга, Генма запустил свободную руку в волосы Какаши и притянул его лицом себе на плечо. Какаши рычал и боролся с ним, как раненый пес, требуя, чтобы его отпустили, и перемежая это с гневными проклятиями. Генма мог бы прислушаться к этому, если бы не легкая дрожь в плечах Какаши, или влага, которую он чувствовал на своем голом плече.

Какаши боролся до тех пор, пока у Генмы не заболели руки. Каждая секунда тянулась, казалось, целую вечность. Сердце стучало у него в ушах. А потом,  _ наконец _ , Какаши обмяк на нем, слишком измученный, чтобы продолжать борьбу. Генма уткнулся щекой в непослушные волосы друга.

Было видно, насколько обезумел Какаши, если он даже не думал использовать замещающее дзюцу, чтобы уйти. 

– Тебе больше не придется делать это в одиночку, – мягко пробормотал Генма и провел рукой по спине Какаши. Шиноби, особенно АНБУ, не должны были показывать свои эмоции. Но несмотря на всю свою подготовку, они все еще оставались людьми. – Ты мой друг. Я всегда буду рядом, когда понадоблюсь.

Когда Какаши наконец поднял голову, из его шарингана текли кровавые слезы. Глубоко вздохнув, Генма вытер кровь тыльной стороной перчатки. Какаши никогда не выглядел таким усталым, как в этот момент.

Это была такая усталость, которая выходила за пределы тела и впивалась прямо в душу.

Генма почти видел призраков, застывших в глазах Какаши.  _ Минато. Кушина. Сакумо. Обито. Рин. _ Каждый из них преследовал Какаши, даже спустя годы после их смерти. Генма знал, как трудно не утонуть в чувстве вины за то, что просто выжил там, где не выжили близкие.

В конце концов, у них с Какаши было несколько общих призраков.

– Ирука не Обито, и он не Рин. Ты веришь в него. Не забирай это сейчас. Поговори с Ирукой, ладно? Я думаю, вам обоим это нужно.

Какаши прикрыл шаринган рукой. 

– Я так и сделаю... Я постараюсь.


	4. Это не гендзюцу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Какаши пытается последовать совету Генмы, реакция Ируки неоднозначна.

Глядя на свой дом, Ирука крепче сжал в руках контейнер. Генма дал ему достаточно еды, чтобы продержаться большую часть недели. После месяца, проведенного вдали от дома, возвращение казалось нереальным. Но ему  _ нужно  _ было вернуться домой. Ирука никогда не смог бы отплатить Генме за гостеприимство, но он не мог и дальше предаваться сожалениям.

Его команда рассчитывала на него.

Решительно кивнув, он вложил немного чакры в ноги и пошел вверх по стене своего дома. Защита отметила его появление знакомым уколом в чакру. Отперев окно гостиной, Ирука просунул внутрь свой рюкзак, а затем скользнул в комнату сам.

Ранний вечерний свет заливал гостиную мягкими оранжевыми и золотистыми тонами. Он потянулся за сумкой и чуть не выпрыгнул из кожи, когда наконец понял, что в комнате не один. Кунай оказался у него в руке, прежде чем он понял, что это Какаши сидит за котацу с книгой в руке. 

– Ты вернулся, – недоверчиво пробормотал он.

Захлопнув книгу, Какаши быстро перевел взгляд с него на котацу. 

– ...Похоже, ты тоже.

Ирука нахмурился. Он не был уверен, хотел ли его друг, чтобы это прозвучало смущенно, но это определенно прозвучало именно так. Тяжелая боль, которая жила в нем все эти дни, усилилась. И когда на этот раз слезы обожгли глаза, это было от гнева, а не печали. 

– И это все, что ты можешь сказать после целого месяца отсутствия?

Какаши чопорно отложил книгу в сторону, его плечи напряглись. 

– У меня завтра задание.

– Тогда тебе надо собираться, – пыхтя, Ирука схватил свою еду и направился на кухню. – Не дай мне помешать тебе.

Он засунул большой контейнер в холодильник, выбросив несколько продуктов, которые испортились, пока их обоих не было. Он не поднял головы, даже когда услышал шаги, направляющиеся к кухонной двери. Какаши хотел, чтобы Ирука знал, что он здесь. Это была единственная причина, почему он намеренно шел так громко.

– ...Ирука.

– Что? – он не слишком аккуратно выбросил в мусорное ведро полупустую коробку с испорченным молоком. Он был зол и чертовски уверен, что Какаши знает об этом. – Мне сейчас не очень хочется говорить, Какаши, – он захлопнул дверцу холодильника, на мгновение сжав ручку. Ирука прикусил нижнюю губу, игнорируя порыв потянуться к другу, извиниться и попросить прощения.  _ Это не я исчез. _ Он всегда оставался позади, всегда ждал и беспокоился. – По крайней мере, у тебя хватило совести на этот раз сказать мне, что ты уходишь.

Стоя к нему спиной, он не мог видеть лица Какаши, но напряженное молчание, установившееся между ними, говорило о многом.

Ирука прижал руку к животу, когда тот болезненно заныл. Плечи ссутулились, глаза закрылись от наворачивающихся слез. Трудно было долго сердиться на такое спокойное безразличие. Именно усталость заставила его заговорить снова. 

– Просто уходи, Каши.…

За спиной у него раздался тихий вздох, а затем все стихло. Ирука оставался на месте еще несколько минут, тупо уставившись на дверцу холодильника.

Какаши исчез, как он и просил.

Ирука повернулся и с тяжелым сердцем прошел через пустую кухню и гостиную. Книга была снова брошена на котацу. Ирука задержался, чтобы поднять ее. Если Какаши не хочет заканчивать, он мог бы прочитать ее.

Полоска света под дверью Какаши мало утешала. Ирука уставился на закрытую дверь, пытаясь понять логику своего друга. Ирука велел Какаши убираться, поэтому он удалился в свою спальню, но не ушел сразу, как в прошлый раз. В чем же была разница?

_ Ты был зол, ты не имел в виду то, что сказал. _ Не обращая внимания на тихий голос у себя в голове, Ирука постарался как можно громче захлопнуть за собой дверь спальни. Она задребезжала на петлях – идеальное проявление гнева, которого он больше не чувствовал.

Он просто устал.

Зеленое одеяло Какаши все еще лежало рядом с подушками. Он оставил его там перед тем, как остаться у Генмы, и он не мог сказать, почему Какаши до сих пор не забрал его. Какаши был привязан к одеялу так же, как и к поношенной аптечке, которую всегда носил.

Не обращая больше внимания на одеяло, Ирука бросил книгу на подушку, переоделся в пижаму и забрался в постель. Солнце едва село, но он чувствовал себя измученным. Перекатившись на живот, он со вздохом уткнулся лицом в одеяло Какаши.

Какаши наконец-то вернулся домой.

Он был в порядке, никаких видимых повреждений, уровень чакры немного низкий, но это типичная, когда речь шла об одном седом АНБУ. Ирука знал, что должен чувствовать облегчение. За последний месяц он много беспокоился – ранен ли Какаши или попал в плен, хорошо ли он ест и в безопасности ли он.

Но это было не так.

Во всяком случае, Ирука чувствовал себя еще более взвинченным, напряженным, как пружина, готовым лопнуть или взорваться в зависимости от того, что возникнет первым – гнев или страх. Ирука знал, что ни то, ни другое не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Злость на Какаши казалась оправданной и приятной в первый момент, а затем просто изматывающей, как только первоначальная ярость утихла.

Просунув руки под мягкое одеяло, Ирука глубоко вдохнул, позволил воздуху полностью заполнить легкие, затем медленно выдохнул. Иноичи-сенсей говорил о пользе медитаций. Каждый субботний вечер после одиночных тренировок команда проходила целый сеанс.  _ «Здоровые навыки совладания – основа долгой, удовлетворительной жизни» _ , – всегда говорил их джонин-сенсей. Это помогло Ируке расслабиться, если не больше. Прямо сейчас ему нужно было перестать  _ думать _ , отключить свой мозг на некоторое время. Он отчаянно хотел спать, но это никогда не давалось легко, когда мозг работал на эмоциях и адреналине.

Начав с ног, Ирука медленно расслабил каждую часть тела, поднимаясь к голове. Когда он добрался до живота, дыхание Ируки выровнялось. Он погрузился в глубокий сон, усталость взяла верх над его безумным разумом.

_ Пыль забила легкие, вызвав приступ кашля, от которого он упал на колени. Он падал, падал, падал, падал в пропасть, сильно ударился о воду, был поглощен ею и утонул в считанные секунды. От холода онемели конечности, дыхание перехватило. Он бился, боролся с ледяной хваткой смерти. Он кричал в темноту, но его крики были поглощены пустотой небытия. Поверхность давно исчезла. _

_ Страх вцепился ему в горло, наполнил легкие ледяной водой. Чем больше он боролся, тем глубже погружался. Он не может умереть! Не так, как сейчас. Его дорогие люди. Ему нужно было найти тех, кто ждал его. Руки и ноги метались в холодной неизвестности, пытаясь хоть как-то воздействовать на окружающее его ничто. _

_ Он упал, дрожа, на потрескавшийся бетон. Выкашливая черную воду из легких, он поднялся на дрожащие ноги. Налетевший ветер ударил его в лицо, поднимая вокруг него обломки, кружась, извиваясь, превращаясь в тайфун, и он оказался в самом эпицентре бури. _

_ Что-то мокрое и красное вылетело из вихря, ослепив его. Он схватился руками за глаза, растирая густую жидкость. Она обжигала, обжигала, обжигала, казалось, просачивалась прямо сквозь кожу – едкая, жгучая мерзость. Он заставил себя открыть глаза, посмотреть, продолжать идти. Алое лилось на него, едкое проявление его собственных ошибок. Это давило на него, кричало в ушах, как смешанные в единый гул голоса тех, кого он когда-либо любил и подводил. _

_ Он стер жидкость с лица, размазал ее по черному небытию, колыхавшемуся вокруг. Она капала с его конечностей, волос, самой его души. Кровь, кровь, кровь, так много крови. Он рухнул на колени, крики превратились в ничто, затерявшись в засасывающей пыль буре. _

_ Кровь сочилась и скручивалась вместе, превращаясь у него на глазах в любимый и отвратительный облик. _

_ – Ирука... – оно потянулось к нему, становясь все тверже по мере приближения. Мать нежно обхватила его лицо руками, отец ласково улыбнулся, Иноичи-сенсей опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, Йошино-сенсей смахнула с его лица липкую от крови челку, Какаши пробормотал слова, которые уничтожили его:  _

_ – Я люблю тебя. _

Темные глаза в ужасе распахнулись, в ушах эхом отдавались его собственные крики. Он бился, отбиваясь от окровавленного существа из своих ночных кошмаров. Пальцы сомкнулись вокруг куная, который он держал под подушкой, нанося удары по пустоте и всему, что его кошмары вытягивали на передний план разума. Внезапный рывок в сторону заставил его свалиться с кровати в куче скрученных одеял.

Он сильно ударился об пол, кунай вывалился из руки и с грохотом упал на деревянный пол. Ирука лежал, завернувшись в одеяло, с колотящимся в ушах сердцем и слезами на щеках. По всему телу пробежала дрожь, мышцы напряглись, кожа блестела от пота. Он зажал рот руками, заглушая рыдания, которые сотрясали его дрожащее тело.

В ванной текла вода.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Ирука замер в клубке одеял. О нет, не сегодня, не сейчас. Пожалуйста, пусть у Какши не будет вызванных шаринганом кошмаров именно сегодня. Он лежал совершенно неподвижно, прислушиваясь со все возрастающей надеждой, что вот сейчас вода отключится и предательские звуки шагов и скрипящих половиц покажут, что Какаши вернулся в спальню.

Минуты шли в напряженном ожидании.

Вода продолжала течь.

_ Дерьмо _ .

Тихо застонав, Ирука выбрался из своих простыней и сюрикенового одеяла Какаши. Рушатся ли их отношения или нет, не имело никакого значения. Какаши был его семьей. Когда бы он ни понадобился, Ирука всегда будет рядом.

Он использовал эту мысль, чтобы укрепить свою решимость. Выскользнув в коридор, он тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь спальни. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь в ванную пробивался луч света, и можно было разглядеть, как фигура Какаши склонилась над раковиной, упершись руками в столешницу.

– Какаши, – намеренно сделав шаги тяжелыми, Ирука медленно толкнул дверь, полностью открывая ее. - Какаши, ты меня слышишь?

АНБУ замер, костяшки пальцев побелели от того, как крепко он вцепился в край раковины. Очень медленно он поднял голову – лицо обнажено, щеки мокрые от крови и настоящих слез. Разномастные глаза остановились на напряженной фигуре Ируки, взгляд расфокусированный и остекленевший. 

– Рин?

Он резко вдохнул, заставляя себя оставаться спокойным, не угрожающим. 

– Нет, Какаши, это Ирука.

– Ирука...? – Какаши медленно моргнул, пытаясь связать это имя с тем, что заставлял его видеть шаринган. Содрогнувшись, он прикрыл глаз ладонью. Его плечи поникли, он несколько раз моргнул, и серый глаз снова сфокусировался на том, кто действительно стоял перед ним. – ...Я думал, ты спишь.

Они смотрели друг на друга, воздух между ними был густым от напряжения. Ирука все еще слегка дрожал, кошмар все еще оставался в глубине его сознания. Это было самое худшее, что он испытал за последнее время. Он рассеянно потер предплечья, опустив глаза в пол. 

– Я услышал, как течет вода, и забеспокоился.

– Ма, – Какаши провел рукой по своим непослушным волосам. – Я в порядке.

_ Чушь собачья, ты только что назвал меня Рин. _ Ирука прикусил щеку, раздражение и гнев снова закипели в нем. 

– Если с тобой все в порядке, то почему ты сбежал?

Какаши ощетинился, взгляд серого глаза ожесточился от гнева. Мышцы напряглись, руки сжались в кулаки, и он нахмурился. 

– Я не ... – он резко оборвал себя и отвернулся, опустив голову так низко, что челка закрыла глаза. – ...Прости меня, Ирука. 

У Ируки перехватило дыхание, темные глаза недоверчиво расширились. 

– ...Что? – должно быть, он неправильно расслышал. Он знал, что дорог Какаши, и давно понял, что тот проявляет раскаяние, сожаление или привязанность через небольшие поступки. Но чтобы на самом деле извиниться?

Ирука быстро сложил печать барана: «Кай». Ничего не изменилось, это был все тот же коридор в их квартире, свет, проникающий через дверь ванной, поздно ночью.

Какаши нахмурился еще сильнее. 

– Это не гендзюцу.

Ирука прикусил нижнюю губу – старая нервная привычка вернулась в полную силу. В уголках глаз появились слезы. Ирука быстро заморгал, чтобы сдержать их. 

– Я должен был проверить, – ответил он тихим голосом.

– Ты не должен был, – вздохнув, Какаши сократил расстояние между ними и мягко обнял Ируку за плечи. Это давало ему возможность отстраниться, если бы он захотел. На самом деле он не хотел. – Прости, что я не рассказал тебе о задании.

Дыхание Ируки сорвалось на всхлип. У него защемило сердце. Гнев, который он так отчаянно сдерживал, улетучился, так что осталась лишь глубокая усталость. Слезы текли по щекам, когда он шмыгал носом, и капали с подбородка. Уткнувшись лицом в рубашку Какаши, Ирука обнял его, сжимая дрожащие ладони на хлопке его футболки. 

– Почему ты так ушел? Я так испугался. Я не знал, где ты и все ли с тобой в порядке. Я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу и никогда не попрощаюсь.

Опустив лицо к распущенным волосам Ируки, Какаши обнял его чуть крепче. Какое-то время они просто прижимались друг к другу, пока в ответ не раздался тихий шепот:

– Я тоже испугался.

От этого признания, которое казалось таким простым, но требовало от Какаши так много, все кусочки с щелчком встали на свои места. Это было все равно что увидеть старую головоломку в новом свете. Все стало намного более осмысленным – внезапное исчезновение Какаши, добровольная миссия, неловкая манера обниматься, то, как он был замкнут в прошлом, отсутствие людей в его жизни.

Все это.

Прижавшись щекой к сердцу Какаши, Ирука прислушивался к его неровному биению. Это напомнило ему о той ночи, много месяцев назад, когда Какаши вернулся с той ужасно долгой миссии, раненый и с истощенной чакрой. Его сердце колотилось в том же неровном ритме, когда Какаши тихо и словно из последних сил признался:

– Я убиваю всех, кого люблю. Боюсь, что я убью и тебя тоже...

Какаши боялся, что умрет – как и его родители, сокомандники, сенсей.

Желудок Ируки сделал тошнотворное сальто. 

– Иногда бояться – это нормально, Каши, – он еще крепче прижался к другу. – Вот почему мы вместе, чтобы помочь друг другу, когда нам это нужно.

Какаши напрягся, мышцы напряглись. 

– Я... я пытаюсь быть лучше.

Высвободившись из объятий, Ирука потянулся к руке Какаши и переплел их пальцы. 

– Это хорошее начало, верно? – Ирука потер большим пальцем ладонь Какаши. – Ты моя семья, Какаши. Я счастлив здесь, с тобой, – тихо добавил он.

Какаши сглотнул достаточно сильно, чтобы Ирука увидел, как у него сжалось горло. 

– Я должен тебе кое-что показать.

Ирука отступил на шаг, но их руки по-прежнему были сцеплены. После столь долгой разлуки он хотел контакта. 

– В чем дело?

Не говоря больше ни слова, Какаши повел его в свою спальню. Он жестом пригласил Ируку сесть, а сам вытащил из запертого ящика стола два скомканных бумажных шарика. Он разгладил морщины и молча протянул их Ируке.

Ирука присел на край кровати, темными глазами просматривая бумаги. Он замер, странное сочетание шока и ужаса скрутило его изнутри. Он перелистывал документы, несколько раз перечитывая заголовки. Его лицо побледнело, отчего шрам на лице стал еще заметнее.

Там, аккуратно заполненные изящным почерком Йошино-сенсей, лежали бумаги об усыновлении Умино Ируки.

И законные формы опеки над Хатаке Какаши.

Он задержался на втором документе, перечитывая его, чтобы убедиться, что слова ему не почудились. Законная опека над Какаши! Возбуждение, недоверие, благоговейный трепет – все это нахлынуло на него так быстро, что у Ируки закружилась голова. Йошино-сенсей и Шикаку-сама хотели их обоих! Он никогда бы не оставил Какаши совсем одного, но сейчас ему и не нужно было этого делать. Ему не нужно было выбирать между людьми, которых он любил, он мог сохранить их всех! Ирука прижал бумаги к груди. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой...

– Слишком хорошо.

Ирука взглянул на Какаши, молча стоявшего рядом с ним. 

– Так вот почему Йошино-сенсей приходила к тебе раньше?

Какаши закрыл свой видимый глаз. 

– Да.

Ирука резко вдохнул и прикусил нижнюю губу. Он поднял скомканные документы. 

– К-как давно они у тебя?

– ...Шесть месяцев.

Ирука заметно вздрогнул от такого признания.

Это было полгода назад! Какаши хранил эти бумаги в тайне со времени первой С-ранговой миссии Ируки. Он прижал руку к груди от пульсирующей боли, нарастающей там. Это было больно, очень больно, как будто кто-то пытался вырезать его сердце кунаем. Крепко сжимая бумаги, Ирука даже не пытался сдержать рыдания. С затуманенным взором он опустил голову. Слезы капали на рассыпавшиеся документы. 

– Почему, Каши? Почему?

На мгновение в комнате воцарилась гробовая тишина. Матрас промялся, когда Какаши сел рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, касаясь бедрами. 

– ...Я эгоист, Ирука, – тихо признался он. Наклонившись вперед, Какаши упер локти в колени. – Я не люблю перемен, и я... – он замолчал со вздохом и провел рукой по лицу. – Я хочу держать тебя при себе. Ты – моя стая, моя семья, а не их. Я не мог рисковать потерять это снова.

Ирука не отрывал взгляда от бумаг, которые держал в руках. 

– Значит, ты ревновал.

Его друг резко прижался к нему, как будто эта мысль никогда не приходила ему в голову. Зная, каким человеком был Какаши, скорее всего так и было. 

– Я думаю, да, – признал он после еще одной долгой паузы.

Ирука сдул с глаз челку. 

– Это как-то по-детски, Каши.

Он всегда слышал, что все джонины немного необычны, немного не в себе. Ирука мог только вообразить, как становление джонином в двенадцать лет тормозит эмоциональное и социальное развитие.

Какаши ощетинился, но ничего не сказал, чтобы опровергнуть его замечание.

Тихо вздохнув, Ирука протянул руку и снова взял Какаши за руку. 

– Так что же нам с этим делать? – он небрежно помахал документами и бросил их на кровать рядом с собой.

– Я думаю, что мы должны ответить Нарам, – просто ответил Какаши.

Ирука приподнял бровь. 

– Ты так думаешь? 

– Мма, мы должны.

Покусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки, Ирука сглотнул комок неуверенности в горле и задал вопрос, к которому вел весь этот разговор. 

– ...И каков наш ответ? – это было их решение. Ирука никогда не собирался оставлять Какаши одного, они были семьей в первую очередь, прежде всего. Но законная опека изменила это. Эти бумаги предназначались им обоим.

Какаши опустил подбородок на голову Ируки. 

– Полагаю, выяснить это – наш следующий шаг.

– Может, поговорим об этом за завтраком?

– Мма, звучит как план.

В конце концов, какой бы выбор они ни сделали, они сделают его вместе.


	5. Ясное утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ирука и Какаши сообщают свое решение Нарам.

Устроившись на забутоне рядом с Какаши, Ирука дотянулся до его руки под котацу и ободряюще сжал ее. За последние полтора года он не раз обедал с семьей Нара. Их дом был таким же гостеприимным и уютным, каким он его помнил.

Но как бы комфортно он себя не чувствовал, сидя напротив Шикаку и Йошино, для его друга это было не так. Какаши держался жестко – спина прямая, плечи напряжены. Он был похож на человека, готового вместо обеда отправиться на войну.

Йошино-сенсей проявила свой энтузиазм, приготовив для них замечательный пир. На столе были все их любимые блюда. Ирука даже не хотел знать, как она узнала о предпочтениях Какаши в еде. До него дошли слухи, что она была шпионом до того, как вышла замуж. Как бы он ни любил Йошино-сенсей, она была просто ужасна.

Ирука лично уложил Шикамару-тяна на ночь. Малыш только взглянул на него, протянул руки, чтобы его обняли, и отказался уходить. Йошино попыталась забрать малыша из рук Ируки, но Шикамару-тян только отвернулся от матери с криком: «Нет!» Эта упрямая решимость явно удивила всех, кроме Какаши. Это было совсем не похоже на обычного ленивого малыша.

Чувство вины скрутило желудок Ируки. Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз заходил в гости. Он не хотел расстраивать Шикамару-тяна, просто было неправильно продолжать посещать его после того, как он отверг щедрое предложение четы Нара.

Вот поэтому он и Какаши сейчас были здесь – чтобы решить этот вопрос раз и навсегда. Шикаку спокойно сидел рядом с женой, положив одну руку ей на плечи. Йошино-сенсей откинулась на его бок, молча ища утешения в своей тревоге. Ирука очень хорошо знал эту реакцию. Он часто опирался на Какаши подобным образом.

Поймав взгляд Какаши, Ирука кивнул и ободряюще погладил его по ладони. Они провели последние несколько дней, обсуждая предложение Нар, все плюсы и минусы, как они оба к нему относятся и почему. В конце концов, выбор, на который они решились, они сделали вместе.

Как семья.

Рука Какаши крепко сжалась на его собственной ладони, пальцы слегка дрожали. 

– Ты уверен, что тебя это устраивает?

– Да, это то, что мы решили вместе, Каши.

Тихо вздохнув под маской, Какаши вытащил из оружейной сумки документы об усыновлении и законном опекунстве. Бумаги выглядели так, будто они прошли через слишком много миссий S-ранга – сложенные несколько раз, края стерты, бумага смята. Зная Какаши, это могло быть именно так. Он разгладил документы и молча подвинул их через стол к Нарам.

Резко задохнувшись, Йошино-сенсей быстро подняла руки, чтобы закрыть рот. Глаза Шикаку слегка расширились от удивления. Ирука усмехнулся, не в силах больше сдерживать свое возбуждение. Та часть документов, которую Нары оставили незаполненной, теперь была исписана небрежными каракулями Какаши. И он, и Ирука расписались внизу.

Какаши поднял руку с раскрытой ладонью, прежде чем пара успела что-то сказать. 

– У нас есть условия.

Йошино-сенсей нахмурилась, ее щеки залил гневный румянец. Шикаку мягко положил руку ей на плечо и сжал. 

– Можете оставить себе свою квартиру.

– Аната...

Шикаку покачал головой, подавляя протесты жены. 

– Мы это уже обсуждали, Йоши. Они оба шиноби Конохи. Для того чтобы это сработало, необходим компромисс и общение.

Ирука придвинулся немного ближе к Какаши, позволяя их ногам прижаться друг к другу. 

– Откуда вы знали, что мы попросим оставить нашу квартиру?

– Логическое умозаключение, – пожал плечами Шикаку. Его рука соскользнула с плеча Йошино-сенсей и легла ей на бедро. – Вы были совершенно независимы почти три года. Просить вас отказаться от этого было бы несправедливо по отношению к двум шиноби, – его внимание сосредоточилось на Какаши, – особенно учитывая твою уникальную ситуацию.

Какаши напрягся, и взгляд его видимого серого глаза стал жестким. Руки вцепились в штанины, крепко сжимая их, хотя он ничего не сказал против оценки Шикаку. Ирука знал, как трудно ему было прикусить язык.

Вытерев слезу с уголка глаза, Йошино-сенсей заерзала на своем забутоне. Признак того, что она начинает нервничать. 

– Однако у Ируки здесь тоже  _ будет  _ спальня. Это будет его дом так же, как и ваша квартира. Там будут двухъярусные кровати, на случай, если Какаши-сан решит остаться, – ее темные глаза переместились на Какаши, губы изогнулись в понимающей улыбке. – Я бы предложила комнату и тебе, но ты ведь не примешь ее, правда?

– Мма, вы правы. 

Какаши не отрывал взгляда от стены позади Йошино и Шикаку, демонстративно игнорируя разочарованную гримасу Ируки. Это должно было быть для них обоих, а не только для него.

– Это прекрасно, – скрестив руки на груди, Йошино-сенсей нахмурила брови. – Тем не менее, я ожидаю, что вы оба будете здесь каждое воскресенье на семейном обеде, без исключений, _ если только вы не на задании!  _ – она быстро добавила последнюю часть, когда Какаши открыл рот, чтобы возразить. – Я ясно выразилась?

Какаши ощетинился в ее сторону. Ирука быстро взял его за обе руки и переплел свои пальцы с негнущимися пальцами друга. 

– Да, мэм, – ухмыльнулся он, несмотря на опасения Какаши. 

Головокружительное тепло медленно распространялось по его животу и груди. Это происходило на самом деле. Он мог бы иметь семью со  _ всеми  _ своими близкими. Йошино-сенсей, Шикаку, Шикамару-тян и Какаши. Он сморгнул слезы, выступившие на глазах.  _ Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть Какаши не пожалеет, что согласился на это! _

Казалось бы удовлетворенная этим, Йошино смягчила выражение своих темных глаз. 

– Хорошо, что еще?

– Ирука по-прежнему числится моим ближайшим  _ родственником _ , – прямо заявил Какаши. По его тону было ясно, что спорить с ним бесполезно.

– ...Какаши. 

Ирука уставился на друга, с трудом сглатывая внезапно появившийся в горле комок. Они не обсуждали этот вопрос, но он явно тяготил Какаши.

– Ближайший родственник шиноби обладает полной медицинской властью, если шиноби не способен самостоятельно принимать решения. Это включает в себя потенциально опасные для жизни решения, – задумчиво проговорил Шикаку, его пальцы нежно пробежались по руке Йошино, чтобы успокоить ее.

Наклонившись к жене, Шикаку нежно что-то прошептал ей на ухо, прерывая ее несколько раз, когда она пыталась спорить. Наконец Йошино фыркнула и смягчилась. 

– Хорошо, я доверяю твоему суждению об этом Шикаку.

Командир джонинов тяжело и глубоко вздохнул. 

– Йошино и я хотели бы быть в списке ближайших родственников Ируки в обмен на это, и я также буду указан в качестве второго контакта для тебя, Какаши-сан.

– Это...

– Это к лучшему, – тихие слова прервали его. Это был тот же самый тихий авторитет, которым обладал Хирузен. – Я знаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы такое судьбоносное решение легло исключительно на плечи Ируки-куна. Мы здесь, чтобы поддержать вас обоих, это все, чего мы хотим.

Челюсть Какаши напряглась под маской. 

– Да, сэр.

– ...Кто сейчас мой ближайший родственник? – спросил Ирука после того, как между ними воцарилось напряженное молчание.

– Сандайме-сама внёс свое имя в твои документы после того, как Иккаку и Кохари погибли. – Шикаку провел пальцами по своей бородке.

– Ч-что? – Ирука резко вдохнул, округлив глаза от шока. – Зачем ему это делать? Почему он, а не Какаши? 

Разве его друг не хотел этого?

– Анонимность АНБУ мешает им выполнять такую роль для шиноби не АНБУ, – Шикаку вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. – Что касается Хирузена-сама, похоже, наш Хокаге очень любит тебя, Ирука-кун.

– Он был очень добр ко мне, хотя я знаю, что он очень занят. 

Они больше не встречались для еженедельного чая, но Хирузен по-прежнему часто навещал Ируку. Время от времени они вместе играли в шоги. Однажды Ирука даже был близок к победе.

– Сандайме-сама считает каждого жителя Конохагакуре своей семьей. – Йошино снова пошевелилась, засунув руки в рукава хаори. – Есть еще что обсудить?

Была еще одна вещь, кое-что важное.  _ Очень  _ важное. 

Ирука перевел взгляд с Йошино на Шикаку, и его желудок скрутило в узел. Он любил Йошино-сенсея с тех пор, как она впервые вошла в его класс в Академии четыре года назад. За то время, что он провел с Шикаку – уроки шоги, семейные обеды – он полюбил и его. А Шикамару-тян? Он заполнил боль в сердце Ируки, о которой тот даже не подозревал, пока эта боль не утихла. Младший брат, которого он мог бы наставлять и защищать.

Они заботились о нем, поддерживали его, лелеяли, когда в этом не было необходимости. Никогда ничего не ожидая и не желая взамен. Как это делали его собственные родители до того, как он потерял их. Ему все еще было больно думать о них. Иногда боль была такой сильной, что Ирука ничего не мог поделать, только свернуться калачиком и плакать. Он гордился тем, что является сыном Умино Иккаку и Кохари. Они были героями.

Ирука очень, очень их всех любил.

В этот момент он принял мгновенное решение.

– Я хочу использовать двойную фамилию, – тихо начал Ирука. Он прижался плечом к плечу Какаши, пытаясь успокоить его. Весь разговор он был напряжен и слегка дрожал. Они говорили о том, что он сохранит фамилию Умино, так что это был очень неожиданный сюрприз. – Я хочу иметь возможность...

Рыдания Йошино-сенсей оборвали его слова. Вскочив на ноги, она обогнула котацу и притянула Ируку к себе. 

– Я так сильно люблю тебя, Ирука. – Ирука на мгновение застыл, а потом полностью растаял в ее объятиях. Он крепко зажмурился, когда слезы наконец нашли выход. – Мой мальчик, – Йошино уткнулась лицом в его конский хвост, одна рука скользнула вверх, чтобы погладить его по затылку. Она поцелуями смахнула слезы с его щек. – Наконец-то наш сын. Шикаку, у нас есть еще один сын.

***

Какаши инстинктивно отступил назад, как только Йошино пошевелилась.

Потом Ирука оказался в объятиях своей новой матери, и он  _ понял _ , что согласиться на это было ошибкой. Его грудь сжалась, заставляя дышать быстро и неглубоко, чтобы набрать достаточно воздуха в легкие. Какаши здесь не место, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Он был черным пятном на этой семье, свободным концом, с которым нужно аккуратно обращаться. Они не хотели его видеть. Никому не нужен такой опозоренный Хатаке, как он.

_ Никому _ .

Мышцы Какаши были так напряжены, что он чувствовал, как они дрожат под кожей. Зрение потемнело по краям. Он должен был уйти, должен был уйти отсюда, пойти туда, где такому мусору, как он, действительно самое место.

Там, где он может быть полезен.

Еще одна миссия, у командира всегда были одиночные...

Ладонь, крепко прижатая ему между лопатками, чуть не заставила Какаши выпрыгнуть из кожи. Его инстинкты взвыли, одна рука автоматически потянулась к сумке за оружием. Все тело замерло, когда пальцы коснулись сумки. Тени скользили по его руке, заставляя тревожные колокольчики звенеть в голове. Дзюцу Шикаку, Теневое связывание. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог ...

– Сделай глубокий вдох и медленно выдохни, – прошептал Шикаку достаточно громко, чтобы он услышал. – Успокой свое сердцебиение, и все остальное пойдет следом.

Сделать глубокий вдох?  _ Сделать глубокий вдох?! _ Как, черт возьми, он мог это сделать, если не мог дышать? Пальцы Какаши впились в рубашку, сжавшись так, что костяшки пальцев побелели-

Дуновение теплого воздуха коснулось его лица. Ощущение было настолько нереальным, что его мозг внезапно остановился. Это повторялось снова и снова. Ровный, размеренный ритм. Шикаку глубоко вздохнул, сделал длинный ровный выдох.

Это движение привлекло внимание Какаши и дало ему возможность сосредоточиться на чем-то конкретном. Он прерывисто дышал, больше задыхаясь, чем следуя инструкциям. Шикаку старался дышать ровно и не комментировал. Его ладонь медленно и твердо провела по спине Какаши.

– Какаши-кун, – теплые пальцы обвились вокруг его руки и погладили тыльную сторону ладони. Он вздрогнул, его пальцы задергались, движения восстановились после удаления дзюцу Шикаку. Йошино слегка коснулась его пальцев своими, ее дыхание было медленным и ровным, как у мужа.

Ирука устроился рядом с ним, напротив Шикаку – теплое, спокойное присутствие, которое он знал слишком хорошо. Друг схватил его за рубашку и крепко сжал.

Какаши крепко зажмурился, каждый мускул его тела напрягся. Сердце стучало в ушах. Шаринган Обито болезненно пульсировал. Знакомое ощущение крови, липкой струйкой стекающей по щеке. Обито всегда плакал кровью. Он не мог думать, не мог придумать, как уйти. Контакт был слишком сильным, слишком ошеломляющим, слишком...

... _ теплым _ .

_ Очень, очень теплым. _

Он не знал, сколько времени это заняло, но его дыхание постепенно выровнялось в соответствии с ритмом Шикаку и Йошино. Глубоко вдохнув, он позволил ровному ритму их дыхания омыть его. Черт побери, если Шикаку не прав. Его мышцы медленно расслаблялись, хотя и болели от сильного напряжения.

Мягко улыбаясь, Йошино осторожно вытерла кровавые слезы со щеки Какаши рукавом кимоно. 

– Ну вот, ты молодец.

Стыд обжег его щеки, от чего они покраснели под маской. Какой стыд, что шиноби его калибра нуждается в других людях, чтобы успокоиться. Его с юных лет учили  _ справляться с собственным дерьмом _ , и все же вот он: разволновался из-за выбора, который сделал по собственной воле.

_ Ты согласился на это, Какаши, разберись с этим. _

Шикаку прочистил горло после минутного напряженного молчания. 

– Уже довольно поздно, Йоши.

– О! Да, верно, – Йошино вскочила на ноги, сцепив руки. – Слишком поздно отправлять вас домой. Сегодня ночью должна быть метель. Около фута снега, если я правильно помню. Почему бы вам не остаться? Это был долгий вечер, мы можем обсудить все утром.

Какаши почувствовал, что мышцы снова напряглись. Ирука привлек его внимание легким прикосновением к руке. 

– Это нормально?

– ...Конечно, – заставив свой видимый глаз изогнуться в не совсем искренней улыбке, Какаши смирился с бессонной ночью. Он согласился на это, пообещав попытаться ради того, кто ему дорог. Если отступить сейчас, это уничтожит Ируку. Нет, он никогда не хотел быть причиной слез Ируки.

Больше никогда.

Улыбка Ируки была солнцем. Он защитит этот яркий свет.

Без особой суеты Йошино разложила для них запасной футон в новой спальне Ируки. Она была больше, чем их кухня и гостиная вместе взятые. 

– Надеюсь, вы не против поделиться. Остальные футоны уже перенесли в дом Иноичи на предстоящие праздники.

Ирука развернул рубашки, которые та принесла им, чтобы переодеться. 

– Все в порядке, Йошино-сенсей. Мы обойдемся одним футоном. – По размеру было ясно, что рубашки принадлежат Шикаку, и неважно, какую он выберет, Ирука утонет в любой из них. В конце концов, он оставил зеленую футболку с символом клана Нара на спине и бросил Какаши простую синюю на пуговицах. – Спасибо вам за все.

Поцеловав его в лоб, Йошино притянула Ируку к себе. Он подошел к ней, как маленький ребенок, изголодавшийся по ласке. Она мягко покачала его, не желая отстраняться. 

– Спите спокойно, завтрак ровно в восемь. Не опаздывайте.

Брови Какаши поползли вверх. В восемь часов? Когда они в последний раз спали после шести? 

– Мма, мы придем вовремя.

– Я ловлю тебя на слове, Какаши-кун, – помахав напоследок рукой от двери, она крикнула: – Оставьте свою грязную одежду в прихожей, я выстираю ее к завтрашнему дню, – и ушла.

Как только дверь захлопнулась, плечи Какаши устало опустились. Усевшись на котацу, он уставился на рубашку в своих руках. Это происходило на самом деле. Он согласился, чтобы Нара Шикаку и Йошино были его законными опекунами.

Он проигнорировал тугой узел, сжимающийся в животе. Теперь пути назад нет.

Ирука натянул рубашку Шикаку, положив на стол оружейную сумку и аптечку. Он сбросил грязную одежду в кучу, решив не снимать боксеры. Футболка была такой большой, что доходила ему почти до колен. Дрожа, он забрался под одеяло и улегся на живот. 

– ...Ты действительно не против всего этого, Каши?

Тот остановился на середине движения, снимая повязку с верхней части бедра, и посмотрел на своего молодого друга. Ирука распустил волосы из конского хвоста и еще глубже нырнул под одеяло. 

– Ну, скажи мне честно, ты счастлив? – расстегнув серый жилет, он сбросил его с плеч.

Ирука перекатился на спину, темные глаза встретились с серым. 

– Да, счастив.

– Тогда я не против. 

Быстро переодевшись, Какаши бросил грязную одежду за дверь и скользнул под одеяло рядом с Ирукой. Он откинулся на спину, сжимая пальцами фантастический роман, который носил в своей аптечке.

Генма предложил это, когда Ирука был на своей первой миссии С-ранга. Все то время он был очень нервным. Чтение же давало возможность сосредоточиться на чем-то другом и немного расслабляло. С тех пор Генма и Гай начали приносить ему разные книги, начиная от фэнтези и заканчивая биографиями, приключениями и даже странными романами. На свой шестнадцатый день рождения он не получил ничего, кроме целой стопки книг. Не то чтобы он жаловался. Наблюдение за тем, какие романы выбирали для него друзья, превратилось в увлекательное исследование характера.

. _..Его друзья. _

– Какую книгу ты сейчас читаешь? – Ирука перевернулся, чтобы взглянуть на роман, который он держал в руках.

Обняв его за плечи, Какаши приподнял обложку, чтобы Ирука мог видеть. 

–  _ «Обломки» _ , Джирайя-сенсей прислал его из Юкигакуре на мой день рождения.

–  _ Джирайя-сенсей?! _ – у Ируки от удивления отвисла челюсть. – Как господин Джирайя, легендарный саннин?

Ах, конечно, Ирука знал, кто такой Джирайя. Йошино вбивала политику кланов и деревенскую историю в своих пре-генинов, как и все остальное, чему учила – с жестокой эффективностью.

– Мма, мой сенсей был в команде генинов Джирайи. – Он осторожно раскрыл роман, чтобы не согнуть корешок. Минато-сенсей любил повторять, как драгоценны книги, что к ним нужно относиться бережно, ведь в них заключены знания всего мира. Какаши старался быть осторожным с книгами, чтобы почтить слова своего сэнсэя. – Он периодически выходит на связь, – _ исключительно из чувства вины _ . Последнюю часть он не произнес вслух. Пальцы Какаши обхватили обложку и заднюю страницу романа. Джирайя не проявлял особого интереса к ученикам Минато-сенсея, пока не стало слишком поздно. Случайные письма и подарки не компенсировали его отсутствия.

_ Какаши  _ не был тем, кто нуждался в Джирайе.

– Э-э, Каши. Ты  _ уверен _ , что с тобой все в порядке?

Моргнув, Какаши проследил за взглядом Ируки и увидел роман в своих руках. Он переломил корешок книги пополам. Вот тебе и забота о подарке на день рождения. Он со вздохом отложил книгу в сторону. 

– Уверен.

Ирука, казалось, не поверил, но, к счастью, не стал развивать эту тему дальше. 

– Может, нам стоит немного поспать?

– Мма, звучит как план.

Выключив лампу, Ирука свернулся калачиком, положив голову на грудь Какаши. Ирука по-прежнему любил обниматься, особенно в холодные месяцы. После более чем двух лет периодического совместного сна Какаши обнаружил, что на самом деле он не возражает.

– Эй, Каши?

– Да, Ирука?

– ...Я рад, что ты здесь со мной.

Медленно вдохнув, Какаши закрыл глаза. 

– Нет такого места, где бы я предпочел оказаться.

***

Скрип двери вырвал Ируку из дремоты. Нарушитель, на три часа. Тонко отточенные инстинкты заставили Ируку сесть с кунаем в руке, прежде чем потрясенный сном разум уловил его действия.

– Мма, довольно маловат для незваного гостя, – ленивое протяжное бормотание Какаши и легкий кивок его головы в сторону двери привлекли внимание Ируки, прежде чем он бросил кунай. – Однако твои рефлексы улучшаются.

Моргнув немного сонными глазами, Ирука наклонился вперед, чтобы заглянуть за Какаши. 

– О, Шикамару-тян, – он отложил кунай в сторону.

Малыш стоял в дверном проеме, пухлые щечки надулись так очаровательно, как Ирука никогда не видел. Темные глаза перебегали от него к Какаши и обратно, оценивая сцену перед ним. Какаши снова надел сумку с оружием и потертую аптечку, что свидетельствовало о том, что он уже некоторое время не спал. Он все еще был в рубашке Шикаку поверх своей обычной обтягивающей майки с прикрепленной к ней маской. Он сидел в ногах футона, держа в руке поврежденный роман.

– А, доброе утро, Шика-тян. Ты уже познакомился с Какаши? – Ирука встал на колени и вылез из-под одеяла.

– ...Нет, – нахмурившись, Шикамару посмотрел себе под ноги. Это была не та реакция, которую он ожидал. Шикамару обычно был апатичен к незнакомцам, а не...  _ Не дуется ли он? _ Ирука бросил на Какаши вопросительный взгляд. Тот только пожал плечами в ответ.

– Ммм... здесь холодновато, почему бы тебе не залезть под одеяло? – Ирука похлопал по пушистому одеялу. – Футон хороший и мягкий, Шика-тян.

– Рука! – малыш топнул ножкой,одна его крошечная рука упиралась в дверной косяк.

Если предыдущее поведение Шикамару было не в его характере, то Ирука понятия не имел, чем оно вызвано. 

– Э-э ... – пробормотал он, беспомощно глядя на Какаши.

– Кто-то ревнует, – подсказал тот.

О.

_ О нет! _

Это было не то, чего он хотел! Шикамару был таким милым. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Ирука в последний раз проводил с ним время. А теперь в доме появился незнакомец. Чувство вины неприятно сжалось у него в животе. 

– Ой, Шикамару, иди сюда, пожалуйста, – Ирука протянул руки к маленькому мальчику. – Мне очень жаль.

И в тот же миг надутое личико исчезло. Крошечные ножки затопали по полу быстрее, чем Шикамару когда-либо двигался, а потом Ирука уже держал на руках сопящего, заплаканного малыша. Крепко прижав мальчика к себе, он мягко, успокаивающе погладил его по спине. 

– Не плачь, Шика-тян. Я обещаю, что с этого момента буду рядом гораздо чаще, хорошо?

Потирая пухлым кулачком глаз, Шикамару икнул. 

– ...Ладно, – его руки вцепились в рубашку Ируки. Черные глаза пристально изучали Какаши. – ...Привет.

К чести Какаши, он колебался лишь мгновение, прежде чем его видимый глаз мягко изогнулся. Стянув маску до подбородка, он улыбнулся малышу. 

– Привет, Шикамару, приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Какаши.

– ...Каши, – медленно повторил малыш, затем кивнул, словно принимая важное решение. – Ладно, Каши. – Шикамару протянул руку и поймал пальцы, которыми Какаши вцепился в свою маску.

И вот так, казалось, все было в порядке с этим миром. Глаза Ируки наполнились слезами, когда внутри него разлилось тепло. Тревога, облегчение, возбуждение, счастье, надежда – все эти мириады эмоций нахлынули на него. По коридору поплыл запах яиц и жареной сайры. Йошино-сенсей громко пела на кухне, пока готовила завтрак. Зевая, мимо открытой двери прошел Шикаку, лениво махнув рукой в знак приветствия трем мальчикам.

Это были люди, которых он любил больше всего.

_ Его семья. _

Никогда еще утро не было таким ясным. 


	6. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почему Какаши всегда так сильно страдает?

Тихонько зевая, Ирука закинул руки за голову и хрустнул шеей. Многочасовое чтение книг о суйтоне и кеккай-генкаях начинало сказываться. Исследования его способности сочетать сродство к воде и огню шли так же успешно, как и некогда исследования печати его матери. Очень немногие шиноби в Конохе обладали способностью сочетать вместе две природы чакры.

Большая часть того, что он нашел, было про мокутон Сенджу Хаширамы. Разве это не ирония судьбы? Наследство прадеда нависло над его головой. Было ли это своеобразным бременем или даром? Он не был уверен, что лучше описывает его ситуацию, как и не знал, что с этим  _ делать _ . Может быть, способность сочетать два сродства чакры была унаследована от Шодай Хокаге? Был ли кто-нибудь еще в его необычном генеалогическом древе с такой способностью? Простых ответов не было. Даже знания Шикаку по этому предмету были ограничены, а он был гением!

Может быть, его странная двойственность огня и воды даже составляет кеккай-генкай футтон? Или это была простая случайность, возникшая из отчаянного, адреналинового порыва во время битвы? Иноичи-сенсей тренировал контроль чакры у своей команды. Какаши всегда говорил, что шиноби отступают от базовых инстинктов, когда теряют контроль над битвой. Именно так шиноби остаются в живых.

Плюхнувшись на стол в своей новой спальне, Ирука сдул с глаз челку. Какаши был на задании, поэтому он решил провести несколько дней со своими приемными родителями и младшим братом.

_ Его родители и младший брат. _

Головокружительное тепло вернулось, медленно распространяясь в груди. После всех трудностей, тяжелой работы и неуверенности, через которые он прошел, эти последние несколько месяцев казались почти нереальными. Как будто он мог в любую минуту проснуться от блаженно-счастливого сна. Разве это не было бы самым жестоким кошмаром? Ирука иногда ловил себя на том, что ждет, когда это произойдет, но он никогда не просыпался, никогда не оказывался пойманным в гендзюцу. Он обязательно проверял – ущипнув себя и попробовав технику освобождения так много раз, Шикаку начал кидать на него обеспокоенные взгляды через доску для шоги.

Это было  _ на самом деле _ реально. У них с Какаши была семья! Родители и маленький брат! И о, если бы Шикамару-тян не привязался к Какаши так быстро! Поначалу это были мелочи, вроде того, чтобы следовать за Какаши или плюхаться рядом с ним, когда он пытался уединиться с книгой. Затем малыш начал оставлять  _ свои _ книги у дополнительного футона, и намерения Шикамару-тяна стали мучительно ясны.

Прежде чем кто-либо понял, Шикамару-тян нагло вторгся в жизнь Какаши с упрямой силой, пугающе напоминающей Йошино-сенсей. Он забирался на колени Какаши во время игры в шоги с Шикаку...

(Это само по себе было восхитительным сюрпризом. Ирука не знал, что Какаши  _ умеет _ играть в шоги. Но Шикаку воспользовался этим.)

… и часто «дарил» свои игрушки Какаши. В тот день, когда Шикамару сунул ему под нос книгу сказок с простым «читай», Какаши барахтался, как рыба, вытащенная из воды.

Какаши понятия не имел, что делать с Шикамару-тяном. Он не совсем паниковал, но его лицо бледнело, а руки дрожали каждый раз, когда маленький мальчик подходил к нему, требуя внимания. Когда друг посылал Ируке беспомощные взгляды и молчаливые мольбы, он всегда шел к ним. Сворачиваться калачиком рядом с Какаши стало уже второй натурой. Шикамару в его объятиях согревал его изнутри. Быть с ними обоими? Что ж, он чувствовал себя как дома.

Это заняло некоторое время, но Какаши постепенно привык к откровенной привязанности малыша. Ирука не был уверен, что тот когда-нибудь полностью освоится с Шикамару. Он всегда выглядел таким напряженным, таким испуганным, но все равно прижимал малыша к плечу, и сердце Ируки начинало биться сильнее.

Шикамару-тян в полной мере воспользовался тем, что у него было два старших брата, готовых потворствовать его презрению к ходьбе. В конце концов, малыш унаследовал большую часть своей внешности и личности от Шикаку. Ирука был слишком счастлив, чтобы держать и носить своего младшего брата. За последние несколько месяцев они потеряли много времени, которое могли провести вместе.

...По крайней мере, так было до тех пор, пока Йошино-сенсей не начала ругать его за это. Ничто не могло утихомирить ее гнев, даже большие щенячьи глаза и надутые губки Шикамару-тяна.

От одной этой мысли по спине Ируки пробежала дрожь. Протянув руку, он закрыл учебник, который читал последние несколько часов. Генма был достаточно любезен, чтобы послать своей подруге Шизуне письмо с вопросом, узнала ли она что-нибудь о футтоне во время своих путешествий. Проблема была в том, что он отправился на задание вместе с Какаши. Ожидая возвращения Генмы, Ирука снова принялся пытаться извлечь из учебников максимум информации.

Это все, что он мог сделать. Иноичи-сенсей запретил ему практиковать футтон без него. Что было действительно к лучшему. Иноичи-сенсей был их командиром и медиком команды. Попытка что-либо сделать вместе с ним обычно приводила к сеансу исцеления. Ирука не слишком стремился снова получить ожоги второй степени во рту и пищеводе.

До сих пор каникулы дали ему единственную реальную возможность проверить это. Додзё Яманака, окруженное множеством печатей и защиты, оказалось отличным местом, чтобы попытаться смешать два типа чакры. Все, что удалось сделать Ируке, – это выпустить кипяток изо рта и обжечься. Но с таким количеством других вещей, которые тогда происходили, никто не был действительно сосредоточен на тренировках.

По традиции, кто-то из ино-шика-чо принимал гостей на праздники. В этом году была очередь Иноичи-сенсея. О боже, это был  _ хаос! _

Многолюдно, шумно, очень энергично и так весело.

С середины декабря до первого дня Нового года в доме Яманаки Иноичи было от шестнадцати до восемнадцати человек.

Вспоминая, Ирука пересчитал всех по пальцам (и пальцы быстро кончились). Иноичи-сенсей и Ино-тян, Чоуза-сан, его жена и Чоуджи-кун, затем старая команда генинов Чоузы-сана, состоящая из Генма-семпая, Гая-сана и Эбису-сана, который только иногда заглядывал по вечерам, так как у него была своя семья. Потом Изумо и Котецу, Ибики-семпай и его младший брат Идате.

В истинной манере Нара он, Какаши, Шикаку, Йошино-сенсей и Шикамару-тян прибыли последними. Какаши сделал один шаг через парадную дверь, увидел чудесную катастрофу, которую представлял из себя отдых с ино-шика-чо, и сбежал бы, если бы не крепкая хватка Шикаку на его плече. Генма-семпай быстро соблазнил его новым фантастическим романом и тихой комнатой для чтения. Затем Шикаку втянул Какаши в игру в шоги на террасе, и Гай бросил ему вызов, чтобы  _ подбрасывать малышей _ (что очень понравилось Ино-тян и Чоуджи-куну), и... каким-то образом, каким-то образом, все получилось хорошо.

Никто не думал дважды о том, что Какаши нужно тихое место, чтобы пойти, когда огромное количество людей, привязанность,  _ счастье _ , переполняли его. Он был там, вместе со всеми, где ему и место. Все остальное не имело значения.

Четыре дня спустя Райдо-сан прибыл прямо с задания с опасно низким уровнем чакры и глубоким порезом, который тянулся от колена до бедра. Йошино-сенсей только взглянула на него, с помощью Иноичи вылечила ему ногу и тут же отправила спать. Ибики-семпай ничего не сказал в защиту своего парня, когда Генма-семпай провел весь следующий день, издеваясь над Райдо.

Те дни, когда все те, кто был ему дорог, были вместе, счастливые и в безопасности, были похожи на мыльный пузырь – хрупкий, прекрасный и мимолетный. Но воспоминания о тех днях навсегда остануться в его памяти. Ирука лелеял каждое из них, начиная от украшения торта с госпожой Акимичи и Йошино-сенсей до шоги с Шикаку, спаррингов с Гаем и игр с малышами. То, как они устраивали снежные бои, допоздна смотрели жуткие фильмы ужасов, обменивались подарками и то, как он засыпал рядом с Какаши.

Все это были воспоминания, которые Ирука хранил в своем сердце, чтобы думать о них, когда он чувствовал себя подавленным. Это было чувство сопричастности, знакомое ему с детства, по которому он тосковал после нападения Кьюби. Не только потеря родителей, но и всей общины заставила его пошатнуться. Теперь у Какаши и у него было место, которому они принадлежали, и люди, которые их любили.

Ничего не могло быть лучше.

Резкий стук костяшек пальцев по окну спальни вырвал Ируку из его мыслей. Быстро закрыв блокнот, он отодвинул занавеску и замер. С сердцем, застрявшим в горле, он толкнул створку вверх. 

– Чем могу быть полезен, АНБУ-сан?

Медвежья маска АНБУ слегка склонилась набок. Ирука знал, что он был немного менее формален с элитой, чем большинство генинов. Он списывал это на компанию, с которой общался. 

– Умино-Нара Ирука?

– Да, мэм?

Достав из нагрудного кармана свиток, Медведь сунула его в протянутую руку Ируки. 

– Вас вызвали в больницу. Пожалуйста, поторопитесь, – с этими словами она сложила пальцы в печать овцы и исчезла в вихре листьев.

Ирука разорвал свиток, его темные глаза быстро пробежали содержимое. Он резко вдохнул, страх скрутил желудок.  _ Вызов ближайших родственников. _ Какаши был в больнице. Вспышка чакры зажгла свиток, и Ирука вылетел в окно. Он мчался по крышам со скоростью, которой Гай-сан мог бы гордиться.

Одетый в полную броню АНБУ, с маской Кицунэ, закрывающей лицо, Генма ждал его прихода. Сердце Ируки застучало в ушах, когда он остановился перед своим семпаем. 

– Кицунэ-сан, – он вцепился кулаками в штанины, борясь с желанием дотянуться до Генмы. Он был в форме, в общественном месте. Как бы ни был взволнован Ирука, он не мог выдать своего друга. – Ты в порядке?

Плечи Генмы на мгновение напряглись, потом со вздохом медленно расслабились. Он протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить волосы Ируки. 

– Бывало и хуже, малыш. 

Окровавленные бинты тянулись по его левой руке, перекрещиваясь под высоким воротником облегающей форменной майки. На его руке не было щитка, и несколько трещин прорезали маску почти до самого подбородка. Похоже, взрыв прогремел рядом с его левым плечом.

– У тебя усталый голос, – мягко настаивал Ирука. Какаши был не единственным, о ком он беспокоился, когда речь шла о миссиях АНБУ.

Легкий смех был единственным ответом на его вопрос. 

– Ну же, давай перейдем к настоящей причине твоего появления здесь, – Кицунэ протянул ему свою здоровую руку.

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Ирука крепко сжал затянутую в перчатку руку Генмы. 

– Мы с Гончей-саном обязательно придем, если ты сильно пострадаешь, семпай.

Рука Генмы слегка дрогнула, когда пальцы, затянутые в грубую кожу, обхватили ладонь Ируки. 

– Я знаю.

Они шли молча, спустившись на несколько этажей ниже уровня земли, мимо лабораторий, комнат технического обслуживания, склада и морга. Когда они приблизились к моргу, Ирука замедлил шаг, крепче сжимая руку Генмы. Слепая паника охватила его так быстро, что он почти потерял сознание. 

– Семпай?! 

О нет, нет, нет, нет! Какаши не был мертв! Этого не может быть. Генма сказал бы ему, прежде чем тащить его сюда, не так ли? Дал бы ему время подготовиться. Если он сломается в морге, это никому не поможет, верно?

_ Ближайшие родственники должны опознать останки… _

– Он не умер, – Генма практически выдернул Ируку от большого эркерного окна. Он последовал за ним с сердцем, застрявшим в горле.  _ Не мертв, не мертв, Какаши не мертв. _ Он цеплялся за эту мысль, не отрывая взгляда от окна. Ряды мешков для трупов тянулись вдоль каталок и столов, аккуратно помеченные для вскрытия, поиска родственников или что там деревня делала со своими мертвыми шиноби перед погребением.

Он никогда раньше не видел морга, даже когда умерли его родители. Деревня была так переполнена убитыми, ранеными и пропавшими без вести, что любой, кто мог опознать человека, делал это. Ирука часто задавался вопросом, кто опознал останки его родителей, и был чрезвычайно благодарен, что ему не пришлось этого делать. Он  _ никогда _ не забудет, когда в последний раз видел свою мать, ее безжизненное тело, разорванное пополам, эти мертвые глаза, смотрящие прямо сквозь него...

Коридор заканчивался тупиком в нескольких метрах от морга. Знакомая чакра Генмы потянулась вперед, прощупывая бетон, пока что-то не щелкнуло. Стена  _ задрожала _ , когда они шагнули вперед. Знакомое ощущение защиты укололо их чакру – вспышка зеленого для Генмы и желтого для Ируки.

С другой стороны их ждал ирьенин, сложив перед собой руки в перчатках. 

– Кицунэ-кун, ты должен отдыхать, – он не выглядел сердитым, скорее встревоженным и озабоченным. Темные брови сошлись вместе, а рот скривился в хмурой гримасе. – У меня недостаточно чакры, чтобы снова закрыть эту рану.

– Я в порядке, – устало посмеиваясь, Генма отмахнулся от его беспокойства. Он снял маску и пристегнул ее к поясу. – Кто-то должен был проводить ребенка.

– Я заверил тебя, что сделаю это. 

Ярко-красная катакана, обозначающая  _ медицинский корпус _ , выделялась на фоне его коричневой униформы. Руки медика вспыхнули мягким зеленым светом, когда он провел ими по бинтам Генмы. 

– АНБУ должны свести к минимуму тех, кто знает, кто они такие, Генма-кун.

– Что я могу сказать? Ирука – умный ребенок, – Генма игриво потянул медика за высокий воротник. – Ты слишком много беспокоишься, Кито.

– И всегда буду, – мягкая, грустная улыбка изогнула губы медика, когда его внимание переключилось на Ируку. Он слегка склонил голову в знак приветствия. – Умино-сан, я полагаю?

– С Кака-эээ, с Гончей. С Гончей все в порядке? – Ирука вовремя спохватился. Кодовое имя Какаши ощущалось странно на языке после того, как он так долго был так близко к нему.

– Я сделал для него все, что мог. Остальное зависит от времени и Гончей-куна.

С его губ сорвался стон. Какаши не умирал. Все будет хорошо. Облегчение захлестнуло Ируку, оставив мышцы расслабленными и ноющими. Неужели он действительно был так напряжен? 

– Т-тогда зачем меня вызвали? – он перевел взгляд с Генмы на Кито. – Я думал, что ближайших родственников вызывают только для медицинских решений или для опознания тела?

Пара обменялась взглядами. Генма просто пожал плечами и прикусил свой сенбон. 

– Гончая спрашивал о тебе с тех пор, как мы вернулись в деревню.

– Я подумал, что ваше присутствие поможет ему лучше отдохнуть, – мягко добавил медик. – Я сделал официальный запрос, чтобы вас вызвали. – Похоже, удовлетворенный тем, что Генма не усугубил свои раны, Кито легонько похлопал АНБУ по плечу. – Пожалуйста, поспи немного, ради Камизуки-сана и Хагане-сана, если не ради себя.

– Прекрати использовать гремлинов против меня, Кито, – сенбон прыгал между губами Генмы, пока он говорил. Он нахмурился, скорее раздраженно, чем сердито. – Как только я отведу парня в палату, я присоединюсь к тебе в гостиной, хорошо?

– Ты не против улуна?

– Да, конечно, хотя лучше сделать дополнительный.

Кито стянул одну перчатку и вложил вторую в первую. 

– Чайник будет готов через пять минут.

– Да, сэр, – Генма отсалютовал медику двумя пальцами, направляя Ируку за угол. – Проклятый медик, – пробормотал он с нежным вздохом. – Он сделал это нарочно.

– Генма-семпай?

– Не волнуйся, малыш, просто хороший медик делает свою работу, – Генма повел Ируку по другому коридору, осторожно положив руку ему между лопаток.

С каждым их шагом мускулы Ируки дрожали все сильнее. Он не мог не волноваться, хотя знал, что с Какаши все будет в порядке. Он должен был быть очень сильно ранен, чтобы спрашивать о нем. Какаши никогда этого не делал. Черт возьми, он никогда добровольно не оставался в больнице. Долгая миссия, которую они с Генмой завершили прошлой зимой, доказала это. Только после того, как Ирука увидит своего друга, тревога, сжимающая его желудок в узлы, утихнет. 

– Вот мы и пришли, – Генма легонько сжал его плечо, прежде чем убрал руку.

– Здесь? – Ирука поднял брови к своему хитай-атэ. Там, свернувшись в тугой клубок спиной к двери, сидел еще один АНБУ. Примерно с него размером, если Ирука не ошибся. По тому, как плотно тот прижимал ноги к груди, трудно было что-то сказать. Ирука не мог правильно определить пол АНБУ из-за его позы. Каштановые волосы выбивались из-под зеленой с красным маски и падали на узкие плечи.

Это был не охранник. Позиция АНБУ кричала о чувстве вины, которое Ирука слишком хорошо знал.  _ Самобичевание _ . Должно быть, он был на задании вместе с Генмой и Какаши. Ирука почтительно склонил голову перед АНБУ. 

– Спасибо, что присматриваете за Гончей.

Маска быстро поднялась, невольно открыв кошачьи черты. 

– Я... я не был, я не... Это семпай всегда присматривал за мной. 

Из-за чувства вины, пронизывающего голос, этот шиноби казался еще моложе. Это же невозможно, правда? Какаши было тринадцать, когда он присоединился к АНБУ. Ируке было уже тринадцать. Этот мальчик должен быть, по крайней мере, его ровесником, верно?

– Гончая всегда будет делать все возможное для своих друзей. Я рад, что вы сохранили друг друга в безопасности. – Ирука улыбнулся и протянул другому мальчику руку. – Давайте я помогу вам встать.

Кошачья маска переместилась между Ирукой и Генмой, прислонившемуся к стене позади них. Его плечи напряглись. 

– Кицунэ-семпай, твоя маска.

– Все в порядке, Рысь, – сенбон Генмы звякнул о зубы, когда он ухмыльнулся. – Ирука выяснил, кто я такой, несколько месяцев назад.

– ...Я вижу, – глаза,смотревшие на Ируку сквозь прорези маски, были бесконечно черными, как чернила. АНБУ по прозвищу Рысь изучил его протянутую руку, прежде чем принять этот жест. Черный спандекс сомкнулся вокруг его пальцев в неловкой, слишком жесткой хватке, скорее напоминающей Какаши. Этот жест говорил о многом. – Спасибо, – пробормотал он, когда Ирука поднял его на ноги.

– Спасибо, что прикрываете Гончую, Рысь-сан.

– Ну разве вы двое не самое милое зрелище на свете? – поддразнил их Генма и взлохматил обоим волосы. – Идем, Рысь. Кито заваривает чай в комнате отдыха. – Не дожидаясь ответа, он схватил младшего мальчика за плечо и с силой направил его назад, туда, откуда они только что пришли с Ирукой. – Передай Гончей привет от нас, Ирука! – крикнул он через плечо.

Вот так Ирука остался один на один со своими тревогами. Его дрожащие пальцы сжали дверную ручку. Какаши был прямо за этой дверью. В каком состоянии он найдет его? Ирука был почти напуган, подумав о том, насколько серьезными должны быть травмы, чтобы держать Какаши в больнице.

Глубоко вздохнув, Ирука хлопнул себя по щекам, чтобы укрепить решимость. 

– Ну и ладно! – в какой бы форме ни был Какаши, они справятся с этим вместе. Они были семьей. Восстановление может быть трудным, но он будет со рядом с Какаши на каждом шагу.

Ухватившись за эту мысль, Ирука рывком открыл больничную дверь и тут же замер на месте. Мир вокруг него, казалось, остановился и рухнул в тот же миг. 

– ...К-какаши.

Голова Какаши повернулась к Ируке, когда всхлип сорвался с его губ. Его видимый серый глаз расширился. 

– ...Рука? – его челюсть задвигалась под маской, пытаясь сформулировать слова. Ирука услышал изумление в его голосе, как будто он пытался решить, действительно ли Ирука был здесь или нет. Может, он попал под другое гендзюцу?

– О... нет, Какаши... – сердце Ируки упало прямо в желудок.

– Ты здесь? 

Руки АНБУ лежали поверх мягкого одеяла, натянутого до груди. Каждый сантиметр его торса был туго обмотан окровавленными бинтами. Шаринган был покрыт подавляющей печатью, нанесенной чернилами прямо на бинт. Массивные синяки в форме рук покрывали его шею. Левая сторона головы Какаши была выбрита достаточно, чтобы свежий, грубый шрам был виден на бледной коже. Череп Какаши был начисто расколот и впоследствии залечен опытным медиком. Если Кито действительно работал над Какаши, неудивительно, что у него было так мало чакры. По крайней мере, его голову можно починить.

Но его руку нет.

_ У Какаши не хватало пальцев. _

– Д-да, я... я здесь, – Ирука заставил себя подойти к кровати. Каждый шаг отягощал его ноги всепоглощающим чувством страха. Какаши,  _ его дорогой человек. _ Что случилось? Кто это с ним сделал?  _ Его пытали _ , – раздался тихий голос из глубины его сознания. Ирука вздрогнул, прекрасно осознавая такую возможность. – Я здесь, Каши. – Его пальцы дрожали, когда он потянулся к раненой руке Какаши.

Тот напрягся от этого прикосновения, но ладонь Ируки не позволила ему отстраниться. Он знал, что если сделает это, то Какаши полностью замкнется в себе. Это больше не повторится, после всего, что они пережили вместе. Это было еще одно препятствие, которое они должны были преодолеть. Вместо этого Ирука наклонился ровно настолько, чтобы поцеловать тыльную сторону его забинтованной руки. Он услышал резкий вдох Какаши, почувствовал, как его оставшиеся пальцы сжались в крепкой хватке.

Зажмурившись, Ирука прижал к губам раненую руку дорогого человека. Горячие слезы текли по его щекам и капали с подбородка. Его плечи дрожали, когда он плакал. Какаши был тяжело ранен, но он был здесь, живой и в сознании. 

– ...Ты вернулся ко мне.

Матрас сдвинулся, когда Какаши откинулся на подушки в полусидячем положении. 

– Я обещал, – прохрипел он, каждое движение давалось с трудом от того, насколько израненным было его тело.

Не раздумывая, Ирука быстро забрался на узкую кровать, чтобы помочь. Сдвинув подушки, чтобы лучше поддерживать Какаши, Ирука осторожно, насколько мог, уложил его обратно. Он мог только догадываться, через что прошел его друг. Дрожащие пальцы Ируки вцепились в обтягивающую майку Какаши. Как он мог помочь? Он хотел все исправить. Они должны были поддерживать друг друга!

– ...Ирука, – Какаши прижал их лбы друг к другу и медленно выдохнул. Его взгляд был рассеянным, когда видимый глаз закрылся. Сколько обезболивающих ему дали?

Тихо всхлипывая, Ирука скользнул руками по плечам Какаши в свободном объятии. Бесполезный, он был таким бесполезным. Все усилия, которые он вкладывал в обучение, в то, чтобы стать сильнее, изучить все, что мог, были бессмысленны, если он не мог защитить человека, которого любил больше всего! Он так любил Какаши, этого непонятного, доброго, замечательного человека. Несмотря на все его достоинства и недостатки, Ирука любил его.

Внезапное осознание наполнило Ируку импульсивным, головокружительным теплом. Это подстегнуло его, и осторожность была отброшена в сторону. С залитым слезами лицом, Ирука прижался губами к покрытому тканью рту Какаши в неуклюжем, нескоординированном поцелуе. Их носы неловко соприкоснулись, Какаши напрягся и замер. Жар медленно поднимался по щекам Ируки, пока все его лицо не вспыхнуло. Хлопковая маска оказалась удивительно мягкой под губами.

Болезненно осознавая, как напряжен был Какаши, Ирука быстро отстранился. 

– Я... я... – заикаясь, произнес он, сжав губы и опустив глаза на колени. Мудрец, помоги ему! Что он делает?! Он только что поцеловал Какаши! Какаши, который ничего не сказал и не сделал в ответ. Жар от лица быстро распространился до самых ушей. Он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Какаши. Желудок Ируки сделал неловкое сальто. – И-извини, я просто подумал...

Шорох ткани привлек его внимание. Ирука вскинул голову достаточно быстро, чтобы увидеть, что Какаши успел стянуть маску до подбородка. Обхватив щеку Ируки здоровой рукой, Какаши слегка наклонил голову и сократил небольшое расстояние между ними.

У Ируки перехватило дыхание, его разум с визгом остановился. Жар разлился по всему его телу, усиливая румянец на несколько оттенков. Губы, прижатые к его губам, были слегка потрескавшимися, но мягкими и такими теплыми. За этим мягким действием скрывалась нерешительность и неуверенность. Тихо вздохнув, Ирука почти растворился в поцелуе.

Его первом поцелуе с Какаши.

Все закончилось слишком быстро. Мягкий румянец покрыл щеки Какаши, когда они расстались. 

– ...О, – Ирука с благоговением уставился на Какаши, его лицо неумолимо краснело, пока он не почувствовал себя перезрелым помидором. Какаши поцеловал его. Смущенный стон застрял у него в горле. Ирука быстро уткнулся лицом в грудь друга.  _ Святой мудрец, Какаши только что поцеловал его! _

Легкий смех раздался из груди Какаши. Он снова упал на подушки, увлекая за собой Ируку. 

– Все в порядке, – тихо сказал он. – Все будет хорошо.

Вытянувшись рядом с ним, Ирука задержал взгляд на правой руке Какаши. Его безымянный палец и мизинец полностью исчезли. 

– ...Но твоя рука, – Ирука осторожно провел пальцами по ладони. Какаши никогда не жаловался на боль, но потеря части тела была совсем другим делом. Он был бы просто развалиной, если бы они поменялись местами.

Какаши замычал, его оставшиеся пальцы согнулись от прикосновения Ируки. 

– Моя команда вернулась в целости и сохранности, это небольшая цена.

–...Я думал, вы с Генмой-семпаем работаете в паре.

– А, так ты познакомился с Рысью, – Какаши провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Ируки.

– Мне показалось, что… – Ирука прикусил щеку, подыскивая подходящее слово, чтобы описать другого мальчика. Он не мог избавиться от тоненького голоса, который продолжал говорить ему, что Рысь была причиной пыток Какаши. Да, пытки, а не просто травма. В пылу сражения пальцы так просто не отрывались. То, что действительно произошло на миссии Какаши, скорее всего, уже было засекречено, поэтому он не спрашивал. – Вы с Рысью-саном друзья?

Какаши тщательно обдумал вопрос, прежде чем ответить:

– Да, наверное, так оно и есть.

Никто не теряет пальцы из-за  _ предполагаемого _ друга, но признать это было прогрессом для Какаши. 

– Он ведь мой ровесник, верно?

– Думаю, что да.

Ирука придвинулся чуть ближе к нему и медленно переплел их пальцы. 

– Как ты думаешь, он захочет как-нибудь устроить спарринг?

Щека Какаши опустилась на его макушку. 

– Мма, я думаю, да.

После этого они погрузились в уютное молчание, довольствуясь тем, что просто оставались рядом друг с другом. Это был только вопрос времени, когда Шикаку сообщат о госпитализации Какаши. Высокоуровневые обереги не удержат Йошино-сенсей далеко, и чай Кито не займет Генму надолго. Ирука был уверен, что Рысь не отстанет от Генмы.

Однако в данный момент у них была эта мирная тишина друг с другом.

– Эй, Какаши?

– Хм?

– Добро пожаловать домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Свершилось! Повторяю, романтический какаиру наконец-то свершился! Потребовалось всего тридцать четыре главы, чтобы добраться до их первого поцелуя.
> 
> Только что завершившаяся «миссия» Какаши и Генмы состояла в том, чтобы вырвать Тензо из Корня после того, как наш любимый росток решил не убивать Какаши. Для тех, кто заинтересован: все пошло к черту. Генма попал в плен, вытаскивая Тензо, Какаши предложил Данзо себя в обмен на Генму, и дерьмо попало в вентилятор немного раньше, чем Хирузен наконец вмешался.
> 
> А теперь немного о следующей части серии! Она будет называться «Невыразимость» и будет состоять из двадцати одной главы. Автор все еще работает над планом, так что не удивляйтесь, если количество глав немного увеличится по мере продвижения.
> 
> Без большого пропуска времени, Ируке будет тринадцать на протяжении всей истории. Что касается того, что будет охватывать сюжет «Невыразимости», у меня есть для вас только три слова: экзамены на чунина.


End file.
